Años lokos
by ArwenWood
Summary: 9ºCap. ¿Qué te pasaría si quisieras tomar una poción para la reseca, te confundes, y tomas una que te cambia de sexo durante un mes? ¿Y si no puedes decirle a nadie lo que te ha pasado? Así se ve George en este fic. ¿podrá vivir sin Fred un mes?
1. Haciendo de todo por una fiesta

¡¡Hola!! Este fic trata sobre una chica traviesa que habla con los gemelos en el Callejón Diagón, se hacen amigos y.... y no sé que más, porque la voy invitando sobre la marcha. ¡¡Me encanta como me quedó este capítulo!!  
  
Por favor, al acabar, dejen revier con su sincera opinión.... ¡Graciaaaaas! ;)  
  
1º Cap. De todo por una fiesta.  
  
-Michelle, me la suda, me dijeron que no te separaras de mí, y eso harás. –le decía su hermana en medio del callejón Diagón.  
  
-¡Dios, joder, que tengo 15 años! –le decía abriendo mucho los ojos como si fuese de lo más elemental del mundo.  
  
Penélope puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la melena rubia que le cubría sus ojos azules con un gesto de impaciencia, aprovechando también para que el grupo de chicos que pasaban tras ella se fijaran.  
  
Unos silbidos la indicaron que lo había conseguido, y sonriendo con orgullo por el gesto, miró a su hermana con algo de superioridad.  
  
-Guapa, que con siete años te escapaste de la tienda de animales para el callejón Knortkum (N/A: ni idea de como se escribe ese callejón). A los diez, quemaste la escoba de papá, a los ocho....  
  
-¡No la quemé! ¡Sabes que fue un accidente, nunca haría eso! –le gritó con una mano en el pecho, resignada.  
  
Penélope la miró con más superioridad aún.  
  
-Sí, lo sé, y por eso no quiero dejarte sola, haber si esta vez quemas una tienda entera....  
  
Michelle bufó. Por una vez que la dejaban salir, aunque fuera para comprar las cosas del colegio, (estaba castigada por darle café al hámster, que en unos segundos se había vuelto hiperactivo y se había escapado. Ahora, las noticias que recibían del hámster eran cosas roídas como ropa y muebles) tendría que aguantar a su hermana.  
  
Bueno, quedaba una semana para Hogwarts, ¿no? Si se escapaba de Penélope, tendría una semana de castigo porque en cuanto volviera de Hogwarts ya se habrían olvidado ¿no? Pues perfecto, sólo tenía que discurrir alguna manera para darle esquinazo... y sólo le bastaron tres segundos para idearlo.  
  
-Pene –le dijo distraídamente haciendo rechinar los dientes de su hermana mayor por el diminutivo, cosa que animó a Michelle. –Esos cinco que están frente a la heladería están buenísimos, y te aseguro que casi babean por verte.  
  
-¿A, si? –dijo Penélope animada mirando donde deberían estar los supuestos chicos. Se lo había creído, ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo casi siempre que salían de casa, alguien se fijaba en ella embobado?  
  
-No. –replicó Michelle antes de esconderse entre la multitud.  
  
Funcionó. Había demasiada gente en el callejón Diagón como para que pudiera encontrarla con facilidad, dado que casi todos los magos y brujas compraban las cosas en el último momento. Se felicitó a si misma y se alejó de allí para poder caminar con mayor tranquilidad.  
  
-Una rosecita. –le dijo un brujo de dientes amarillos y con un cierto aire de murciélago tendiéndole un ramo para que escogiera. – Tres snikels.  
  
-¿Y qué hacen en realidad? –preguntó con interés inclinándose sobre el ramo.  
  
-Pues como no sea echar raíces y la fotosíntesis....  
  
-Déjelo, no quiero, gracias.  
  
Compró tranquilamente varios caprichitos, y luego se deslizó al callejón "Akren", un callejón donde las cosas que se vendían, no importaban la edad del consumidor. Michelle se hizo con unas cuantas botellas para su amiga Alicia, que se las había pedido a cambio de una par de fotos de Max Taylor casi en pelotas.  
  
Pidió al vendedor que las hiciese pequeñas para poder guardarlas hasta devolverles su tamaño en Hogwarts donde les permitían hacer magia.  
  
Volvió al callejón Diagón satisfecha de sí misma.  
  
-¡La de rojo! ¡Qué te la cojo! –le dijo uno que pasó por su lado. -¡Valla culo moza! ¿Qué le das de comer? –le preguntó guiñándole un ojo mientras le daba una nalgada en el trasero.  
  
-¡Serás gilipollas! –le gritó dándole una patada que, si no fuera por los reflejos del chico, habría dado en un lado muy doloroso.  
  
Antes de que pudiera volver a intentar algo contra él, ya se marchaba riendo con sus amigos.  
  
Michelle bufó con mal humor. Ya está, su buen humor de por la mañana había desaparecido, y todo por ese imbécil, metemano, arrogante, chulo, engreído... Si hubiese sido su hermana, le habría dado un cachete y se iría con una sonrisa por haber conseguido llamar la atención del chico, aunque no lo hubiera hecho su carácter, sino su culo.  
  
Pero Penélope y Michelle, tenían unos puntos completamente diferentes.  
  
-Bueno, -pensó Michelle mirando a su alrededor. –Me he escapado de mi hermana durante cuatro horas... mejor será que la busque, porque seguro que ella no habrá podido poner mucho empeño; ¡¡este callejón está hoy lleno de tíos!!  
  
En efecto, Penélope tenía en una mano varias flores que debieron de regalarle más de uno, comprándoselas al de los dientes amarillos.  
  
-PEEEEEEENEEEEEEEEEEE –gritó con una enorme sonrisa mientras Penélope coqueteaba con uno a la puerta de la tienda de quidditch.  
  
El chico miró primero a Michelle, y luego a Penélope, y riéndose se alejó. Michelle, cuando estuvo más cerca, y viéndole el culo, se dio cuenta de que era Oliver Wood.  
  
-¡Qué guapa! ¿Te parece bonito? –le reprendió Penélope  
  
-Depende  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Si te refieres a tu nombre, que le vamos a hacer chica, es horrible, pero si te refieres a Oliver Wood.... o lo tengo yo de cuñado, o lo tienes tú, con eso te lo digo todo. –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
Penélope gruñó. Empezó a juguetear con un mechón de pelo haciendo caso omiso al hombre que se fijaba en su escote descaradamente. Hizo una pompa con el chicle, sin dejar de mirar a su hermana. Cuando se fijó en las bolsas, se las arrancó (literalmente) de la mano y miró su interior.  
  
-Me refería a lo de irte así porque sí, berzotas. –le dijo cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, lo que provocó que tres chicos que estaban detrás de ella se fijaran en su culo.  
  
-¿Y a ti venir con estas pintas?  
  
-¿Qué pintas? –preguntó su hermana mayor mirando su ropa.  
  
Levaba unas especie de botas muy raras que estaban ahora de moda, con unos piratas que le dejaban un trasero de babear, y una camiseta de tirantes con mucho escote. El pelo suelto y alisado, los labios y los ojos pintados, también tenía varios pircing.  
  
-Los de puta, guapa.  
  
-Perdóname, monjita. –le dijo con desespero en la voz.  
  
-Vale. –Michelle se fue a dar la vuelta, pero chocó contra el pecho de alguien. La persona la esquivó y se dirigió a su hermana seguido de otro.  
  
-¡Fred, George! –canturreó Penélope. -¿Cómo estáis chicos?  
  
-¡Hola Pen! –le dijo contento George abrazándola tras que lo hiciera su gemelo.  
  
-Sobreviviendo. –le dijo Fred con cara herido mientras ponía claramente una mejilla cerca de los labios de la chica. -¿Una pomadita?  
  
Penélope se rió y les propuso ir a la heladería. Se Sentaron, pero justo cuando iban a pedir algo, Oliver pasó por allí sin verlos, y Penélope, mirándolo preocupada por si lo perdía de vista, les rogó a los gemelos sin dejar de mirarlo, que cuidaran de Michelle un rato, que tuvieran cuidado, que era mortal.  
  
Michelle miró aburrida como se iba su hermana. Los gemelos quedaron visiblemente decepcionados. Ellos y Michelle eran del mismo curso.  
  
-¿Penélope es tu hermana? –preguntó atónito Fred.  
  
Michelle gruñó por toda respuesta.  
  
-Ya.... está buenísima. –observó George.  
  
-sí, no os parecéis en nada.  
  
Eso no era cierto del todo; Penélope tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio, pero Michelle tenía los ojos color miel y el pelo entre rubio oscuro y castaño claro. Sus ojos eran más grandes que los de su hermana, y el color de piel muy clara pero de un blanco dorado, haciéndole la piel preciosa.  
  
Penélope ligaba porque estaba más desarrollada y por que siempre estaba muy arreglada; el pelo parecía que había ido a la peluquería (sabía peinárselo muy bien), se maquillaba, y para colmo, era muy sociable. Toda una mina de ligoteo.  
  
-¡Ja! –bufó visiblemente cabreada Michelle por llamarla de tal forma.  
  
-Vaya, que poco tacto el mío, cielo... –dijo Fred poniéndole un pucherito encantador. –Quiero decir que sois de físico muy diferentes, no que estés mal....  
  
-Ya, seguro.... –dijo Michelle algo molesta por el comentario del gemelo.  
  
-¿Y por qué tenemos que vigilarte? –preguntó George apoyando la cabeza en las muñecas, con los codos apoyados en la mesa mirando fijamente a Michelle pestañeando continuamente. -¿Has sido una niña mala?  
  
-No, -suspiró Michelle fastidiada por las trastadas de ella misma. –sólo una incomprendida.  
  
-¡Cuenta, cuenta! –dijo Fred con un chillido a lo nenaza imitando a postura de su hermano.  
  
Michelle se rió al verlos. Asintió con la cabeza y relató como su hámster había lamido café cuando se le derramó gran parte en la jaula.  
  
-Lo saqué para poder limpiar la jaula... pero estaba tan hiperactivo que salió como una pastilla de jabón de las manos, y ahora no lo encontramos, deja restos de cosas que roe por la casa; muebles, ropa....  
  
-¡Eso no es nada! –dijo George fastidiado que por tan poca cosa se castigase a una persona inocente. –Nosotros metimos la dentadura del abuelo en el baso de ácido para la crema depilatoria de mamá. ¿Lo recuerdas, Fred?  
  
-Sí, cuando se la puso, aun no habían acabado los efectos.... desde entonces, cada vez que ve una dentadura, grita y le entra un tic en el ojo. –George y Fred comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.  
  
Michelle se rió con ellos, y luego relató como a los nueve años, en navidad, cuando la chimenea empezó a apagarse y estaba sola, tiró los libros de su hermana de primer año al fuego. Eso le sirvió de todo un año castigada.  
  
-Yo a los seis años empecé a llorar en mitad de una calle muggle gritando que mis padres no me querían comprar una escoba para jugar al quidditch porque el ministerio de magia prohibía esos juegos mágicos. –dijo George.  
  
Michelle casi lloraba de la risa. Era increíble ¿Cómo podía ser que empezase ya el quinto año con ellos en la misma casa y curso, y aún no se hubieran hablado? Michelle les parecía demasiado tímida como para hablarles, y después de tener un par de conversaciones con ella, y darse cuenta de que era demasiado introvertida, no volvieron a hablar. Pero ahora parecía tener menos timidez.  
  
Después de un buen rato charlando, Penélope apareció con los labios muy rojos por haberse besado un buen rato con alguien.  
  
Venía bastante sonriente, y después de sonreír a los gemelos, antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para decir algo, se llevó a Michelle corriendo tras mirar la hora.  
  
-¡Qué! ¿Se ve que te lo has pasado bien, eh capuya? Dejándome sola con esos dos.  
  
-Te dejé en buenas manos, ¿qué más quieres?  
  
-que no le digas a mamá y a papá que me escapé, y no les diré que has intercambiado babas con Wood.  
  
Penélope la miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Vale, salió tras él, pero eso no implica que supusiese lo que hizo; el Callejón Diagón no es exactamente el mejor sitio, ya que ahí todo el mundo conoce a todos.  
  
Michelle, captando la mirada de asombro de su hermana, continuó con una sonrisa soñadora.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy. –suspiró. –Penélope Wood. Maravilloso, ¿cierto?  
  
-Maravillosamente cursi. –le reprochó su hermana mientras entraban en una tienda, pagaron unos knuts, cogieron algo de polvos flu y volvieron a casa.  
  
-Vale, Penélope, sabemos que Michelle ha hecho una de las suyas pero aunque estés bajo una poción, maldición, chantaje, amenaza de muerte, paliza o algo parecido, puedes decirnos que ha hecho. –dijo la madre nada más verlas entrar en la cocina.  
  
Michelle puso cara de asco ¡¡agg!! Ahora su madre jugaba a hacerse la exagerada. ¡Pues vale! ¡Qué te den por culo mami!  
  
Sonrió exageradamente mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Sí, mami, se ha portado. –contestó Penélope mientras le daba un eso e la mejilla a su madre.  
  
-Bueno.... –dijo mirándola con desconfianza.  
  
-¡Oh! Pobre de mí! –aulló llevándose una mano a la frente con cursilería y haciendo teatro. –soy una incomprendida, ¿cómo entonces podré decir a mi familia que estoy embarazada?  
  
Su madre ahogó un grito rompiendo un plato.  
  
-Esto es increíble.... –bufó cabreada. -¡te lo has creído! ¿Es que me ves capaz de hacer eso?  
  
-Conociéndote...  
  
-¡¡No confías para nada en mí!! ¿Qué tal si intentas a hacerlo y darme una oportunidad? ¡A lo mejor hasta soy una buena niña y todo!  
  
-Vamos, dejadlo.... –dijo Penélope intentando arrastrar a su hermana fuera de la cocina.  
  
-No Pen, quiero que me diga por qué no confía mí.  
  
-¿Y Porqué no intentas parecerte un poco más a tu hermana? ¡Ella, por ejemplo, no me da esos sustos de muerte para ver si confío en ella o no!  
  
-PENE LA PERFECTA, LO SIENTO MAMA, SIENTO NO SER UN CLON DE TU HIJA PREFERIDA, LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO YO SOY COMO SOY Y NO ME APETECE PLAGIAR LA PERSONALIDAD DE NADIE, GRACIAS.  
  
Y cerró con un portazo.  
  
La voz de su madre sonaba amortiguada, pero Michelle no se detuvo a escuchar y al segundo estaba cerrando con otro portazo la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Michelle tenía mal genio, pero ya poco le importaba lo que confiara su madre en ella, así que esperó pacientemente a que acabase la semana.  
  
Una semana más tarde, Penélope y Michelle estaban frente a la estación King Cross. La actitud de Michelle con su madre había mejorado bastante, pero ahora estaba empezando a empeorar.  
  
-Y mándame una lechuza si te enteras de los puntos que restan a la casa por su culpa, y también de los castigos, riñas, exámenes, -se paró para respirar y pensar un momento. –eeee..... Pen... ¿Crees que me puedo enterar de cuantas notas se escribe con las compañeras?  
  
-Mamá, no te vuelvas paranoica. –gruñó Penélope molesta porque su madre la hablara en un andén lleno de chicos. –Chao, ya te diré de lo que me entere.  
  
Y sin más, arrastró a su hermana pequeña al interior del vagón. Se despidió de ella cuando encontraron a Alicia, Clara, y a Rachel.  
  
Se sentaron teatralmente en los asientos, con los ojos achinados y desconfianza. Alicia, con Rachel y clara a sus lados, sacó una carpeta sin dejar de mirarla.  
  
-¿Lo has traído, Kiner? –preguntó con voz autoritaria.  
  
Michelle, sin dejar de mostrarse desconfiada y vigilando los movimientos de las otras tres, asintió cogiendo una bolsita de su baúl.  
  
Alicia, con sumo cuidado, sacó una foto de un chico muy atractivo que miraba seductoramente. Alicia tapaba la parte más importante .  
  
-Max Taylor. Capitán de quidditch de la casa Ravenclaw, prefecto, 17 años, segundo puesto en las listas de "el tío más bueno de Hogwarts" y hasta hace poco.... primero. –Michelle tragó saliva cuando Max le guiñó un ojo. –y eso no es todo. El papel de la foto está hecho de la mejor calidad, protegido contra maldiciones y rasguños de animales tanto mágicos como muggles por un forro de piel de dragón invisible e imposible localizar por el tacto. Ha sido hecha con una cámara "web-mast", y su firma ha sido aparecida por un hechizo al pie de la foto para que parezca dedicada.... y te aseguro que éste es su cuerpo, y no de ningún otro chico.  
  
Rachel y Clara estallaron en carcajadas. ¡Era increíble la estupidez que estaban haciendo! Alicia lo exageraba todo con mucha elegancia, haciendo parecer que en vez de intercambiar una foto por alcohol, intercambiaban dinero por droga.  
  
-Ahora tú. –ordenó sin hacer caso a las risitas de Rachel y de Clara.  
  
Michelle sacó unas botellas diminutas que había comprado en el callejón Akren. Las colocó con delicadeza sobre la mesa, y por el silencio que reinaba se oyó como el culo de las botellas chocaba contra la mesa. Los ojos de Alicia dejaron escapar un tono cariñoso al mirar las botellas.  
  
-El vidrio de la botella ha sido enviado desde el Sahara... –Alicia bufó despectivamente como si eso fuera lo mismo que la tienda de en frente. -... de las cámaras mágicas del brujo Shala Magu. –Alicia torció el gesto con respeto. Michelle se tragó la carcajada y prosiguió. –El pergamino donde se determina el nombre de la bebida está exportado desde Egipto, robado de una pirámide. Y el contenido..... –se hizo la misteriosa, miró a los lados en busca de oídos inoportunos, se acercó hacia ellas para hablar más bajo. –Está primero en la lista de "bebidas no permitidas" del mundo.... y créeme, sólo existen dos de éstas.  
  
Estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
-No, venga, en serio. –dijo Rachel limpiándose las lágrimas.  
  
Michelle y Alicia se cambiaron las cosas riéndose. (N/A: Hay que ver que pijadas me invento.... son preocupantes :P)  
  
-Venga, dime, ¿Hay algo de lo que dijiste que fuera verdad? –preguntó Michelle.  
  
-Sí, antes de que suspiraras como una gi.... –se calló con el puntapié de su amiga.  
  
-Todo eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a lo de que es su cuerpo y que no lo cambiaron al de otro que lo tuviera mejor.  
  
-¡Si joer! –dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. -¿Y tú con las botellas?  
  
Michelle, Clara y Rachel la miraron sorprendidas antes de echarse a reír.  
  
-¿Tú escuchaste algo de lo que dije? ¿Crees que algo de eso puede ser cierto?  
  
Alicia enrojeció visiblemente mientras guardaba sus queridas botellas y negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Hola Michelle. ¿Has visto al bueno de Ronnie? –una cabeza pelirroja apareció en la puerta del compartimiento, con unos ojos de un azul intenso que buscó por todo el compartimiento a alguien. Sus ojos se detuvieron al ver las botellas. -¡¡¡¡¡Fred es wisky de hielo!!!!!  
  
Ambos gemelos, que habían visto una botella al caerse, aunque estaba bastante pequeña, la conocían demasiado bien.  
  
Alicia la cogió con rapidez.  
  
Fred miró a Michelle interrogándola con la mirada.  
  
-¿Otra de tus trastadas? –preguntó con una sonrisa.  
  
-N-no, es de Alicia, no mía.... –se excusó.  
  
Ambos se sentaron a los lados de Alicia.  
  
-Necesitamos esas botellas.  
  
-Te las pagaremos, en Hogsmeade se han quedado sin ellas.  
  
-¡Eh! –gritó Michelle. -¿Para qué diantres queréis unas botellas de alcohol? ¡No me digáis que bebéis!  
  
Los gemelos se miraron un momento.  
  
-¿Podéis dejarnos solos un momento? –indicó George a Rachel, Alicia y Clara.  
  
Las tres miraron a Michelle, y ésta les suplicó con la mirada que lo hicieran. Acabó empujándolas hacia el pasillo para tener intimidad con los gemelos.  
  
-No, pero nosotros traficamos con ellas. Las compramos en Hogsmeade... sabemos algunos secretitos para llegar asta ahí, y las vendemos a gente mayor que le gusta hacer fiestecitas en la sala común. Nuestros mejores clientes son los Slytherins. – le dijo Fred con seriedad (algo raro en ellos) lo que hizo que Michelle pusiera más atención a lo que decían.  
  
-Sí, pero nos hemos quedado sin reservas y nos acaban de avisar para este sábado, así que sólo tenemos tres días para encontrarlas..... la cosa es que el chico de 23 años que nos compra las bebidas (nosotros no aparentamos 21 ni de coña) está en San Mungo, así que....  
  
-¿Y qué saco yo con ayudaros?  
  
-¿Qué tal una invitación para la fiesta? Es para gente de sexto y séptimo, claro, pero nosotros somos una excepción... y si no hay alcohol, no hay fiesta, y ¡¡Nosotros queremos fiesta!!  
  
-Michelle lo meditó unos instantes.  
  
-¿De qué casa es? No me gustaría encontrarme con mi hermana.  
  
-Ravenclaw.  
  
-Accedo... si llevo a mi amigas.  
  
Los gemelos se miraron y luego miraron hacia la puerta que comunicaba al pasillo donde estaban las pobres amigas de Michelle.  
  
-Volveremos dentro de un cacho, tenemos que consultarlo con los organizadores de la fiesta.  
  
-Vale, y yo mientras tanto intentaré que Alicia me las devuelva.  
  
-Te quierooooooooo. –chilló Clara tirándose al cuello de Michelle. –Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¡¡¡Iremos a una fiesta!!!  
  
Los gemelos habían vuelto con buenas noticias, y en el compartimiento habían estallado las risas nerviosas y los gritos.  
  
El único inconveniente que habían puesto era el de quitarles la memoria en el momento en el que recorrieran el camino a la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero eso no importaba porque ¡Irían a la fiesta! ¡Una fiesta en la que verían y hablarían con Max Taylor!  
  
-Hay un problema. –dijo con pesadez George. –Michelle.... ¿Cuántas botellas compraste?  
  
-Diez.  
  
Michelle lo comprendió en seguida. ¡Diez botellas! ¡Diez! Eso era un aperitivo en una fiesta ¡Diez! No daba ni siquiera para una cada persona. Bueno.... podría.... podría..... sí, no era mala idea, podrían hacerse con la poción multijugos, como, no lo sabía, lo discurriría más tarde, ir a Hogsmeade con la ayuda de los gemelos (sin contarles su plan o quedarían fuera de la fiesta) coger un pelo del primero que encontrase con la edad adecuada, y compraría todas las botellas que le hicieran falta.  
  
-Buen plan, Michelle.... –pensó con desgana. –Sólo que un poco a lo "misión imposible", ¿no?  
  
-Con eso no tenemos ni para empezar ¡lo siento! –dijo George encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a Fred. –Vamos Fred, tenemos que encontrar el modo de conseguir las botellas, quizás enviándole una lechuza a Charley...  
  
-¡No! Esperad.... creo poder conseguir todas las botellas que queráis. ¿pero quién las pagarán?  
  
-Entre todos los Ravenclaw, claro.  
  
-Bueno, pues uno de vosotros que me lleve a Hogsmeade la mañana del sábado y...  
  
-¡Pero si no hay excursión. –dijo Fred con cara de niño bueno.  
  
Michelle puso los ojos en blanco con impaciencia y los obligó a los gemelos a llevarla a Hogsmeade. Después de que ellos aceptaran, explicó su plan a sus amigas.  
  
-Bueno.... yo quería enseñarte un libro de pociones que me trajeron mis tíos de la India. Apenas es conocido porque sólo se vende allí y la gente no tiene dinero para comprarlo por lo caro que es... –dijo Clara entregándole un libro.  
  
Tenía la tapa negra y sin ningún dibujo ni título. Los pergaminos estaban despegados y había que tratarlo con cuidado. Lo extraño era que la tinta se conservaba muy bien, aún muy calcada.  
  
A Michelle le encantaba esa materia. ¡Era increíble! (Según ella, claro) Abrió el libro con esperanzas de encontrar algo para ayudarla. Después de echarle una corta ojeada, preguntó directamente a Clara.  
  
-¿Es que tiene algo para ayudarnos con la poción multijugos? ¿Para hacerla en un día o algo así?  
  
-Sí. –dijo con una sonrisa. –Una poción de belleza (que también te vendría muy bien a ti) ¡¡Es broma, es broma!!. –dijo esquivando Clara la colleja. –Se la podríamos dar a Angony Pots, es hija del dependiente de la tienda de pociones del Callejón Diagón. ¡A la fuerza tienen la poción multijugos en cualquier estante!  
  
Rachel la miró con enfado mientras Alicia se reía.  
  
-¡No es tan fea!  
  
La mirada de Clara lo dijo todo, y Rachel, con un suspiro y poniendo los ojos en blanco, se sumergió en la revista "Teens".  
  
Michelle frunció el ceño pensativa. ¿Angony Pots, esa chica que daba miedo por su cara y personalidad aislada y reservada, se atrevería a hacer eso? No sabía si se lo tomaría muy bien la propuesta de Clara ¡Era como llamarla fea a la cara! Aunque todo el mundo sabía que Angony se pasaba todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca en busca de un hechizo o poción que la ayudase con ese problema.  
  
-¿Crees que Angony aceptará?  
  
-Voy a preguntárselo.... –dijo Clara levantándose. La mano de Michelle la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.  
  
-No... creo que mejor será que digamos a los gemelos que se busquen otra fuente de alcohol para la fiesta.... tenemos que hacer demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, no.... no vamos a ser capaces....  
  
-¿¿Queeeee??  
  
Sus amigas se levantaron sin saber como reaccionar, por supuesto, necesitaban a Michelle; era ella la que conocía a los gemelos (ellas también, pero sólo hablaban con ellos para felicitarlos por sus bromas, no parecían interesados en chicas, y Michelle parecía su amiga) y gracias a ella irían a una fiesta.  
  
Rachel se tiró sobre el banco tapándose la cara con desespero. Clara buscaba frenética en el libro indio de pociones alguna poción para hacerle "entrar en razón", como ella misma había dicho. Alicia se levantó de golpe y la cogió por los hombros.  
  
-¡¡Responde cerebro, respondeeee!! –gritó dándole unos "suaves" toquecitos en la cabeza a su amiga.  
  
-¡Ay! ¡Para Alicia!  
  
-Haber, nenina.... ¡En la fiesta estará Max Taylor, va a ser la primera vez que tengamos oportunidad de coger fama en el colegio, y estoy segura que será la primera fiesta....! ¡Seguro que estaremos invitadas a las que sigan! –dijo esperanzada. -¡Al menos vamos a intentarlo! Si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por nosotras. –acto seguido puso un puchero.  
  
-bueno, vale, pero me ayudaréis.  
  
-¡Claro! –dijo Clara copiando en un pergamino la poción de belleza. –Ahora mismo hago el trato con la Agy Prootss...  
  
-Angony Pots  
  
-...Sí, eso, Angony.  
  
Clara salió casi corriendo del compartimiento. Quedaba poco para llegar a Hogwarts cuando el tren se detuvo.... y se apagaron las luces.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? –murmuró Rachel. -¡AH! ¡ALGO ME HA COGIDO!  
  
-Soy yo!! –chilló aterrorizada la voz de Alicia cerca de su brazo.  
  
-¡Ah! Olvidaba que tenías miedo a la oscuridad. –dijo Rachel sin preocupación.  
  
-A-ALGO SE MUEVE AHÍ. –chilló de nuevo Alicia señalando temblorosa hacia la ventana.  
  
Michelle se acercó a la ventana.  
  
-Es gente encapuchada, pero está muy lejos como para preocuparse, está en la otra esquina del tren.  
  
-Ups... –murmuró Alicia abrazada a Rachel. –C-lara aún no ha vuelto, ¿verdad?  
  
Las chicas se miraron y salieron fuera del compartimiento en busca de su amiga, con una temblorosa e indecisa Alicia, que estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta al ver la intensa oscuridad que sufría el pasillo.  
  
-¡Lumus! –susurró Rachel. De la punta de su varita salió un resplandor que iluminó débilmente el pasillo, dejando ver claramente la cara de las demás y como la gente miraba a través de los cristales de los compartimentos.  
  
-Gracias Rachel. –suspiró Alicia.  
  
Alicia rebuscó en sus bolsillos para coger su varita, y cuando abrió la boca para decirlo, la luz volvió al tren y también la movilidad.  
  
Volvieron confusas a su compartimento.  
  
-Vamos. –dijo con histeria Michelle mirando la ventana. -¡Hogwarts ya se empieza a ver y no nos hemos cambiado aún! ¡Ya nos enteraremos qué ha pasado más tarde!  
  
Con cansancio se sentaron en los largos bancos del Gran Comedor de Gryffindor. Todos comentaban lo que había pasado en el expreso, y se enteraron vagamente que los dementores habían intentado revisar el tren por si Sirius Black estaba, pero el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no se lo había permitido. Clara se les acercó con cansancio.  
  
-Bueno, asunto arreglado, creo. Michelle, tendrás que hacer la poción de belleza esta noche para que se la de mañana a Angony. Ha dicho que no va a hacer nada hasta no tenerlo en las manos, acto seguido enviará una carta a su padre pidiéndole con urgencia la poción y nos amenaza con echarnos un veneno en la sopa como la engañemos con la poción de belleza.  
  
-¿Es permanente la poción? ¿O tiene tiempo limitado? –preguntó Rachel cogiendo un generoso trozo de pollo y metiéndolo todo a la vez en la boca.  
  
-Un día. Pero igualmente, Angony ha aceptado.... no me extraña. –miró a la mesa de Slytherin donde Angony Pots reía estrepitosamente tapándose la nariz para que no se le escaparan los mocos (cosa que le ocurría a menudo) –Yo si tuviera su aspecto, ya me habría suicidado.  
  
-Pero que zorra eres... –murmuró Rachel negando con la cabeza mientras cogía otro trozo de pollo y Michelle y Alicia reían con ganas.  
  
La selección transcurrió sin ningún interés.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Michelle y sus amigas miraron la receta de la poción... era complicada, pero al menos se hacía en unas horas. ¡tenían el tiempo muy justo!  
  
-Mañana no va haber quién me levante. –murmuró pesimista mirando Michelle la hora cuando estaban ya en medio de la preparación de la poción.  
  
-Para lo que haces levantada.... –murmuró Alicia. –comer, beber gruñir y caga... ¡Ay!  
  
-¡Exagerada! ¡Sólo era una bola de pergamino! –dijo Michelle mirando enfadada a sus amigas por como se reían del comentario.  
  
Cuando la poción acabó, lo metieron en un frasquito, la poción tenía un aspecto rosado. Cuando Clara fue a coger un frasco para ella, sus amigas la miraron mal.  
  
-¡Qué! –dijo molesta. –No me vendría mal para la fiesta.  
  
-Eso, cielo, es hacer trampa. –dijo Rachel desapareciendo el contenido del caldero con un movimiento de varita. –Y a ti no te gusta hacer trampas... ¿verdad? –preguntó riendo.  
  
Sólo obtuvo un gruñido por parte de Clara mientras se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñada.  
  
-No  
  
-¡Vamos Clara!  
  
-No  
  
-¡Tendremos la oportunidad de conocer a Max Taylor! ¡Max Taylor!  
  
-No  
  
-¡Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por nosotras!  
  
-¡No!  
  
-Egoísta....  
  
-Cállate.  
  
-Cobarde....  
  
-Y tú también.  
  
-Traidora....  
  
-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! –gritó Clara haciendo aspavamientos con los brazos haciendo que sus amigas se apartaran dando saltitos, riendo y gritando por la respuesta de Clara. -¡Pero si la bruta de Angony me mata cuando le dé la poción, será por vuestra culpa! –sus amigas asintieron. -¡Y aún no sé por qué tengo que ser yo la que se la dé!  
  
-Vamos Clara, ¡no exageres! –dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. –Angony no te va a matar por que cumplas el sueño de su vida.  
  
Clara la miró fría y seriamente.  
  
-Rachel.... que conocemos a Angony.  
  
Rachel bajó la cabeza intentando no reirse.  
  
Clara, con poción en mano, se acercó a la torre humana que iba por el pasillo. Alicia, sonriendo maliciosamente, sacó un pañuelo blanco y lo agitó como despidiéndose. Clara le hizo un corte de manga.  
  
Angony y Clara intercambiaron unas miradas tensas, y mientras Angony miraba a todos lados buscando miradas inoportunas y tendía la mano, Clara le dio el frasco. Angony miró el frasquito detenidamente, y finalmente lo guardó con infinito cuidado en el bolso de la túnica. Sacó de su mochila un buen trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, escribió una carta que luego dejó leer a Clara. Cuando ésta dio su lado bueno, (la carta era para el padre de Angony) llamó a su lechuza por un hechizo y enviaron la carta.  
  
-¡¡Michelle!!  
  
Michelle apartó la vista de los deberes para ver a una Alicia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que agitaba un frasquito de color asqueroso.  
  
-¡La poción Multijugos! –dijo emocionada Michelle arrebatándole el frasco de la mano.  
  
-Clara la acaba de recibir, nos encontramos con Angony por el pasillo.... bueno, más bien la fuimos a buscar.  
  
Habían estado tres días esperando con la poca paciencia que tenían, y ahora que era sábado por la mañana y tenían el frasco en sus manos, lo tenían entre algodones. ¡Era una oportunidad que tenían que aprovechar! Ese era su comienzo para las fiestas, poco a poco las empezarían a invitar, sólo tenían que hacer buenas migas con un par de importantes Ravenclaw, y así ya tendrían las fiestas de Ravenclaw aseguradas para estar como invitadas.  
  
-Avisemos a los gemelos. –le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. –Ahí están....  
  
Después de quedar para irse después de desayunar a Hogsmeade con uno de los gemelos, bajaron al Gran Comedor. Cuando acabaron de comer, y con una seña de uno de los gemelos, (no sabía si de George o Fred) se despidió de sus amigas y salió al vestíbulo.  
  
A los cinco minutos salió el Weasley guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-¿Eres Fred o George? –preguntó insegura.  
  
-El más guapo de los dos. –dijo con una mueca como si fuera lo más elemental.  
  
-Y el más modesto. –apuntó Michelle con una sonrisa. El gemelo sonrió y caminó por el pasillo seguida de Michelle.  
  
-No me has contestado. –le dijo Michelle alcanzándolo.  
  
-Si. –dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. –¡¡Te dije que el más guapo!!  
  
-Y el más guapo de los gemelos Weasley es..... –preguntó Michelle con la clara intención de que completara la frase.  
  
-Fred. –dijo Fred con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Oh! Pues a mí me parece más bien al revés.... –dijo aparentando estar completamente confusa. Fred se rió.  
  
-No digas bobadas ¡Somos iguales en todos los detalles! –dijo riendo.  
  
-¿Pero no decías que eras más guapo tú? –por toda respuesta, Fred le sacó la lengua.  
  
Fred se detuvo ante una estatua y dijo un hechizo. Un hueco se abrió e invitó a entrar primero a Michelle.  
  
Durante un rato estuvieron caminando sin hablar, pero fue un rato corto. A Fred le encantaba hablar, no le gustaban los silencios, le parecían incómodos, así que pronto ya estaba haciendo gracias.  
  
Callaron cuando llegaron hasta una trampilla. Fred la abrió un poco y cuando vio que no había "moros en la costa", salió del pasadizo y entró en el almacén de la tienda de dulces. Michelle miró con interés las grandes cajas llenas de ranas de chocolate.... adoraba el chocolate.... alargó la mano y cogió una, la miró con nostalgia (estaba "a dieta", o como se llame cuando no quieres comer chocolate para que no te salgan granos) y la dejó de nuevo en la caja con un suspiro.  
  
-A mi también me entran ganas de coger alguna rana cada vez que vengo.. pero me contengo. Casi siempre.  
  
Fred la tomó por la mano y la llevó hasta la puerta para entrar en la tienda. Abrió un poco, y cuando pudo, salió y caminó hacia el exterior de la tienda.  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! –dijo el dependiente. –Vaciar los bolsillos, no os vi entrar.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! –chilló Fred haciéndose el paranoico. -¿Cómo? ¡Será posible! –dijo dejando sus pertenencias en el mostrador junto con las de Michelle. -¡esto es intolerable! ¡No voy a volver a esta tienda! –dijo cuando acabó de registrarlos.  
  
-Yo.... lo siento... es que aquí ya nos han robado más de una vez y...  
  
Fred hizo un sonido de resignación y se cogió al brazo de Michelle mientras  
  
levantaba la cabeza.  
  
-¡UF! ¡Y pensar que casi cojo unas grageas en el almacén...! –dijo fuera de la tienda muy sorprendido. –Es la primera vez que me pasa. –aseguró.  
  
Michelle asintió con la cabeza mientras se reía. Llegaron a la entrada de la tienda de bebidas alcohólicas y Fred la miró con interés, como esperando que sacase a un amigo mayor de edad del bolsillo.  
  
-¿Y bien? –preguntó después de un cacho en el que Michelle sólo rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su túnica.  
  
-Bueno, ahora debes irte.  
  
-¿Por? ¿Es algo para mayores de edad? –preguntó con interés.  
  
-Es que.... no quiero que veas mi plan, no quiero que luego recurráis a él cuando tengáis una urgencia como esta vez, porque entonces me quedaré fuera de la fiesta. –murmuró un poco roja.  
  
-¡No pensarás que...! -dijo algo ofendido. -¡No Michelle, yo nunca haría eso!  
  
-¿Lo prometes?  
  
-Lo juro.  
  
-Está bien, voy a usar la poción multijugos con el pelo de alguien mayor y luego comprar las botellas.  
  
Fred abrió la boca y acto seguido la cerró.  
  
-Es un buen plan, se le ocurrió a George, pero... ¿Cómo conseguisteis la poción? ¡Se que eres buena en pociones, pero se necesita un mes para hacerla!  
  
-Bueno, hicimos un trato con Angony Pots y ella convenció a su padre para que le enviara a Hogwarts un frasco. Costó bastante, pero....  
  
-¿Conseguiste hablar con esa... cosa, sin que te arrancara la cabeza? –preguntó con mucho interés y admiración.  
  
-Bueno, no lo hice yo, lo hizo Clara.... pero ya te contaré como lo hice, quiero acabar con esto ya. Traerías el dinero, ¿no?  
  
-Si, no te preocupes por eso. Vámonos a la peluquería, ahí hay pelos de sobra.  
  
La guió hacia una calle donde se resaltaba una tienda. Se acercaron y entraron en la peluquería. Estaba llena de bustos con pelucas con diferentes peinados.  
  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?  
  
Fred se adelantó para preguntarle los precios empujando levemente a Michelle. Cuando la dependienta se fue a una estantería para un folleto, Fred señaló un montículo de pelos bajo el asiento de una señora de unos 40 años.  
  
-No voy a tragarme ninguna poción con un pelo del suelo. –refunfuñó. Fred puso los ojos en blanco y se puso a hablar con la dependienta mientras miraba con fingido interés el folleto.  
  
Michelle se acercó a los sillones como dando un paseo mirando los bustos con los peinados y las marcas de los productos que había en las mesas cercanas los sillones de los clientes. Vio a un chico que destacaba bastante tener la edad adecuada y cuando paso a su espalda murmuró:  
  
-¡Diffindo! –un corte limpio, y un mechón cayó sobre las "inocentes" manos de Michelle... en la cabeza del chico ahora se notaba bastante una calva donde antes había estado el mechón que acababa de cortar la chica.  
  
Casi corriendo, cogió el brazo del gemelo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.  
  
-¡¡ME CAGO EN LA......!! ¡¡¡¡¡PELUQUERA, QUE CORTE ES ESTE!!!!!  
  
Michelle apretó el paso y se perdió entre las calles con Fred, que parecía entender lo que había pasado porque cuando pararon se empezó a reír.  
  
-¡No.. me.... digas que.... fuiste tu!!!! –logró decir entre carcajadas. Michelle se empezó a poner roja y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Como Fred no parecía tener muchas ganas de dejar de reír, le pidió alzando la voz para que la escuchase que vigilara si alguien miraba porque iba a usar la poción.  
  
Fred asintió. Michelle se quitó la túnica y le pidió a Fred la suya (no creía que quedara muy bien transformada en chico con túnica de tia) acto seguido, se tomó la poción. Fue muy rápido, pero en tan sólo treinta segundos, después de casi gritar y mirara asombrada como su cuerpo se transformaba en otro casi desconocido, se preparó ya, con su nuevo cuerpo, para entrar en la tienda. Así que con el dinero en el bolsillo y la lista de bebidas, entró con cautela en el bar "ZEUS".  
  
Una pena que dentro de ese mismo bar estaba el enemigo del chico al que le había cortado el mechón, y cuando le vio la cara no pareció muy contento..... con la varita en una mano, la porra en otra y con toda una mesa de amigos.  
  
¡¡Holaaaaaaa!! ¡Al fin acabé este capítulo! (doce páginas) no es el primero que hago, pero si para esta página.¡¡¡Por favor, les haya gustado o no, dejen revier, pliiiiiis!! Les prometo que este fic va a empezar a mejorar desde el segundo capítulo. ¡pero déjenme revier con su opinión! ¡caridad con esta pobre autora :p!  
  
Cuando pueda estará el segundo capítulo. ¡¡Gracias!! 


	2. Penélope ¡eres una verdadera p !

Ni bajo un cielo estrellado, ni bajo el reflejo de la luna mas sincera, ni rodeada x la magia mas blanca me siento mas segura q en tus brazos.  
  
Ana María: hola! Bueno, como ves eres la única que ha descubierto esta historia, espero que eso pase pronto y q me sigas enviando revierw con tu opinión. Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti ;). Por cierto, lo de Fred y Michelle.... creo que voy a juntarla con George, pero aún no es seguro. ¡Que disfrutes del capi!  
  
¡Aquí esta la continuación! Bueno, no he recibido apenas rr, pero también es verdad que no lleva en la página más que dos días. Así que.... ¡¡Paciencia, Arwen, paciencia!!! (algo que no tengo....)  
  
¡Bueeeeeeeno! ¡Ahora empiezo con el capi!  
  
2. Cap. Penélope.... ¡eres una verdadera ...!  
  
Así que con el dinero en el bolsillo y la lista de bebidas, entró con cautela en el bar "ZEUS".  
  
Una pena que dentro de ese mismo bar estaba el enemigo del chico al que le había cortado el mechón, y cuando le vio la cara no pareció muy contento..... con la varita en una mano, la porra en otra y con toda una mesa de amigos.  
  
Todos tenían las túnicas rasgadas, tatuajes, y pircings. Algunos tenían el pelo de color fosforito y pulseras y collares con pinchos. Todos tenían cuerpo de gimnasio y no parecían muy inteligentes; todos se reían mirando una carrera de dos lombrices que habían puesto sobre la mesa.  
  
Cuando Michelle llegó, todos se callaron mirando hacia la puerta. Todos la miraron con asco, pero sólo uno habló.  
  
-¡Jack! –escupió el brujo que sostenía la porra. Tenía un tic en el ojo, pero eso no consiguió que dejara de intimidarle a Michelle por la forma que la miraba. –Te dije que no vinieras más por aquí.  
  
Acto seguido, cogió la botella que tenía ante él sobre la mesa y la rompió. Se abalanzó sobre "Jack" con la botella alzada y gritado. Sus amigos lo cogieron por los codos y lo sentaron con brusquedad gritando que se tranquilizara mientras le lanzaban miradas asesinas a la pobre Michelle.  
  
Michelle, aún aterrorizada por el susto, se movió lentamente hacia la puerta, intentando parecer desapercibida.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Quieto ahí, Jack!!!!! –le gritó uno de los amigos mientras cogía su varita y la apuntaba.  
  
Michelle se tiró hacia la puerta empujándola con las manos para abrirla, con una agilidad envidiable. Esquivó un hechizo cerrando la puerta, haciendo que saliera humo... a de más de ágil, ese tal Jack tenía unos excelentes reflejos.  
  
-¡¡Fred!! –auyó nada más salir. La cara que puso el pelirrojo al verla tan alterada era tan graciosa que podía haberse puesto a reír si estuviera en una mejor ocasión. La puerta del bar se abrió y salieron todos los que antes estaban en la mesa, dos de ellos sujetando al de la porra aún.  
  
-¡¡Michelle, qué has hecho!! –casi gritó Fred buscando frenéticamente su varita. -¿Es que no se te puede dejar ni un momento sola?  
  
El grupo de matones se rieron como bobos señalando a Michelle.  
  
-¿Ahora te has cambiado el nombre, Jack? –dijo tontamente uno que se estaba metiendo un dedo en la nariz. –Michelle es bonito, ¿pero no podías ponerte uno de tío?  
  
-¿Y tú eres una Gryffindor? –dijo Fred mirando como Michelle (con una apariencia de un hombre de 1.98 metros, agarrándose al brazo de un chico de unos diez años menos y de 1.87 metros) se agarraba a su brazo.  
  
Michelle fulminó a Fred con la mirada y balbuceó algo a los matones. Por la cara "a lo Goyle cuando le preguntan en clase" que pusieron, Michelle adivinó que no habían entendido nada y lo repitió más claro.  
  
-¡Me llamo Michelle Vega y estoy bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos... el chico al que llamáis Jack, está en la peluquería, de ahí le cogimos el pelo para la poción. –dijo señalando la parte calva que tenía en la cabeza.  
  
-Chivata... –murmuró Fred.  
  
Los matones no parecieron oír más desde el momento en el que Michelle dijo su apellido, y el que era sujetado (aún con la botella rota en una mano), se puso blanco.  
  
-¿Vega? ¿Eres pariente de Penélope Vega? –dijo preocupado.  
  
-Es... es mi hermana. –dijo Michelle dijo sin dejar de agarrarse al brazo del pelirrojo.  
  
El matón se puso rojo y, tímidamente, se acercó a Michelle (que se apretujó aún más contra el pobre Fred, que se preguntaba si acabaría por arrancarle el brazo) para susurrarle.  
  
-No le digas a Penélope que me he portado mal contigo. ¿vale? –dijo sonrojándose aún más mientras se tocaba el bigote con nerviosismo y cursilería. –Por favor... tiene mucho genio.  
  
-¿Conoces a mi hermana? –preguntó Michelle horrorizada.  
  
El matón asintió tapándose las mejillas y riendo nervioso. Haciendo esos gestos, parecía una nena.  
  
-Pero.... sólo amigos, ¿no?  
  
El matón volvió a reirse con nerviosismo negando con la cabeza. Miró a sus amigos ruborizándose por si lo oían, y murmuró a Michelle que su hermana y él lo habían hecho.  
  
-¿Qué edad tienes? –dijo aguantando las ganas de vomitar.  
  
-28 años. –dijo sonrojándose y jugueteando con los pulgares.  
  
Michelle se tapó la boca, con unas arcadas tremendas, y corrió hacia el interior del bar "ZEUS" para entrar en el baño sin fijarse si entraba en el de tíos o el de tías.  
  
Fred entró detrás, y vaciló antes de entrar en el baño de tías. Dos chicas gritaron escandalizadas mientras se maquillaban. Fred pasó de ellas aporreó la puerta donde se oía a Michelle.  
  
-Michelle, ¡¡¡¡¡abre!!!!! ¿estás bien?  
  
Michelle salió paliducha y asqueada. Era evidente que había estado vomitando. Fred le puso una mano en el hombro, pero ella le dio un manotazo enfurruñada.  
  
-¡Joder! ¡Puñetera fiesta! ¡He tenido que hacer de todo para ir, desde hacer pociones amorosas, hasta escuchar a un ... a eso, que ha estado con mi hermana! ¡¡¡Mas vale que esa maldita fiesta merezca la pena suficiente como para pasar por alto este sobreesfuerzo!!! –casi gritó dirigiéndose hacia la barra.  
  
Un camarero se acercó a ella amablemente y le dijo;  
  
-Buenos días, ¿quiere algo el señor?  
  
-¡¡¡¡No tan buenos!!!! –le gritó furiosa. -¡¡¿Y cómo que señor?!! ¿Es que me ve a mí con cara de tío? ¿Eh? –dijo señalándose la cara, que por supuesto, seguía bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos y aún era de ese tal Jack. -¿Eh? ¿Me ve con cara de tío?  
  
-N-no, señor.  
  
-¡¡SEÑORITA!!  
  
-S-s-s-s-eeeñorita. –tartamudeó el pobre camarero.  
  
-¡Vale! ¡Quiero todo esto! ¡Para llevar, y deprisa, que no tengo toda la mañana! –dijo entregándole una lista bruscamente.  
  
-S-sí, señorita.  
  
-¡¡¡Y tú de qué te ríes!!! –exclamó Michelle cuando salieron del bar mientras Fred se reía balanceando peligrosamente las bolsas con las botellas.  
  
Llegaron a Hogwarts con todas las botellas protegidas por un hechizo. Fred sacó un pergamino mientras Michelle revisaba que ninguna botella estuviera rota.  
  
-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. –murmuró para abrir el Mapa del merodeador.  
  
-No hace falta que lo jures, eso ya lo sé. –murmuró Michelle sin dejar de mirar las botellas.  
  
-Vamos, tenemos el camino despejado. –dijo mirando el pergamino.  
  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres adivino? -dijo mosqueada Michelle.  
  
-Más o menos. Bueno, tú vete a Gryffindor y yo iré a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Recuerda que no puedes ir. No te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé con las bolsas, no es la primera vez que lo hago. Os espero a las cuatro a las siete. No cenéis nada.  
  
Después de despedirse de Fred, Michelle corrió hacia la sala común y casi dando saltos y subió a su habitación. Sus amigas, casi se lanzaron encima de ella al verla entrar, exigiendo saber si iba a haber fiesta o no.  
  
-¡Habrá fiesta! –dijo levantando las manos y dejándose caer en el sofá, agotada. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, pero los gritos de sus amigas, que se tiraron a abrazarla, exigiendo una historia completa, no la dejaron.  
  
-¡¡Cuenta!! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Conseguiste el pelo de alguien? –preguntó Alicia con impaciencia.  
  
Michelle, roja por la pregunta, asintió y empezó a contar las cosas. Al final, las chicas estaban en el suelo riéndose como bobas sin poder contenerse. Rojas de la risa, se incorporaron. Clara empezó a contar con los dedos.  
  
-Vamos a ver.... tuvimos que conseguir que Angony Pots aceptara el cambio con el riesgo de que nos comiera la cabeza de un mordisco. No, ME, mordiera la cabeza de un mordisco. –rectifica. –Tuvimos que prepararle un filtro amoroso en mitad de la noche con la amenaza de que si salía mal nos envenenaría, estuvimos esperando que llegara la poción casi tirándonos de los pelos, convencer a Fred de que te lleve a Hogsmeade, coger pelos de un desconocido, transformarte en el paisano ese sin que te pillaran, casi te matan, y descubres que tu hermana se ha liado con esa.... cosa. –dijo contando con los dedos.  
  
-Vale, no sigas. –dijo Michelle llevándose una mano a la frente con gesto dolorido. –Y ahora tengo que ir a hablar sobre el royo que tuvo Penélope con el gigantón ese con ella. ¡Eso me va a servir de chantaje!  
  
Encontró a su hermana riéndose mientras un chico de séptimo muy atractivo le metía un regaliz por el escote cogiéndolo cuando caía, cerca del ombligo, mientras Penélope se acariciaba un muslo provocativamente.  
  
-Oye, te la quito un momento. –le dijo con una sonrisa fingida al chico, que la miraba con odio sujetando el regaliz aún entre los dedos.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, enana? –dijo su hermana con infinita superioridad. -¡¿No veías que estaba ocupada?!  
  
-¡¡Menos aires, estúpida!! Y ya vas desembuchándome porqué te liaste con la basura esa. –escupió Michelle. Su hermana la miró como si estuviera loca.  
  
-¡Pero si está buenísimo! –dijo señalando al chico que se estaba comiendo ya el regaliz, cansado de esperar.  
  
-¡Ese no! Uno de 28 años, muy grande, cuerpo de gimnasio, tiene un tic en el ojo el amarillo fosforito, un pircing en la oreja como el de las vacas, un tic en el ojo, y pinta de no tener más que dos neuronas.  
  
Penélope se empezó a poner roja, y la miró asustada. La arrastró hacia una esquina de la sala común que estaba vacía.  
  
-Bueno... verás, fue una equivocación.  
  
-¿Una equivocación? ¡¡Ya lo creo que fue una equivocación!! ¡¡Un tío que se pasa el tiempo haciendo carreras con lombrices y concursos de eructos, ya lo creo que es una equivocación!!  
  
Eso molestó bastante a Penélope, porque al parecer había intentado olvidar como era y que había tenido algo alguna vez con él.  
  
-Escucha, mira, lo conocí con unas amigas en una discoteca, tenía el paquete muy MUY abultado, así que me lo llevé a los baños... allí vi que se había puesto un relleno enorme, tanto que donde pensé que iba a salir una polla de 27 cm, me encontré con una de 8 cm.  
  
-Penélope, no seas ordinaria, por favor. –suspiró Michelle muriéndose de asco imaginándose la escena.  
  
-¡La cosa es que dejar a un tío tan excitado es muy peligroso! –señaló al chico con el que había estado coqueteando, que parecía tan enfadado como para comerse el sofá. –No me atreví a volverme atrás, y... ya está. Fue el peor día de mi vida, así que no me lo recuerdes.  
  
-Penélope... ¡Tiene once años más que tú! –Penélope asintió ruborizándose. -¡¡Eres una verdadera...¡¡Puta!! –dijo indignada. -¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?  
  
Prefirió no seguir porque su hermana parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Así que se dio la vuelta y fue directa a su habitación, sin saber, si de verdad había hecho bien al preguntarle eso a su hermana, ya que ahora tenía otra imagen de ella.  
  
No les dijo nada a sus amigas, y en seguida empezaron a buscar entre todas las revistas "Teens" que habían reunido desde el año pasado, la sección de belleza y se pudieron manos a la obra. Durante más de dos horas estuvieron preparando pociones y buscando frutas en las cocinas para aplicarlas con otros ingredientes como cremas en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Reunieron sus joyas y maquillaje, incluso pidieron a amigas de los cursos más adelantados algunos productos.  
  
Iban de un lado a otro gritando por la habitación, alteradas y cogiendo generosas porciones de poción que habían hecho.  
  
-Vale, échamela por toda la cara. –le pidió Michelle a Rachel cuando salió de la ducha. Era una crema para limpiar los poros o algo así, no les dieron mucha importancia, la cosa es que estaba en la sección de belleza.  
  
Michelle sonrió cuanto Rachel untó con un dedo crema sobre una mejilla.  
  
-¡Qué fresquita! –auyó Michelle.  
  
-¿No creéis que nos estamos pasando un poco con tanta pomadita? –preguntó Rachel con las manos llenas de una pegajosa sustancia.  
  
-¡Qué más da! –dijo Alicia con un gesto. –Por cierto, he llamado a mi prima. Ya sabéis, la de séptimo. La amiga de tu hermana. –le dijo a Michelle, la cual bufó. –Nos va a maquillar... bueno, al menos a mí, pero se ofreció a maquillarnos a todas.  
  
A las siete, las cuatro estaban listas y bajaban con un simple uniforme. Fred las esperaba en la sala común. Después de piropearlas, las acompañó a la sala común de Ravenclaw.  
  
-George fue hace una hora para llevar las botellas y ayudar un poco a preparar lo que quedaba. Yo me quedé a jugar una partida al Snap explosivo con Ginny. –comentó el pelirrojo por el camino.  
  
Se dirigieron a la quinta planta, fueron a un pasillo de la izquierda, atravesaron como si fueran fantasmas un cuadro puesto en un diminuto pasillo, luego escogieron uno de los tres pasillos que se encontraron y por último, entraron a una torre entrando por el ombligo (que se ensanchó hasta tener la medida de un metro de ancho y dos de alto) de "Boris el grande", una enorme y hermosa escultura.  
  
La sala común de Ravenclaw estaba en la torre opuesta de la de Gryffindor. La elegancia y el azul destacaban en la sala, al igual que la enorme chimenea y la estantería de libros.  
  
----------HOLA!!!-------  
  
Aquí tenéis el segundo capi. Bueno, un poco soso, pero lo bueno empezará en el próximo, que ya esta empezado.  
  
Así que.... ¡¡hasta el próximo capitulo!! Prometo no tardar. Por favor, dejen revierw!!!!! ¡¡Por favor!! Les aya gustado o no, déjenlo, en serio, sólo continuare cn esta historia si vosotros me decís que haga eso! 


	3. La fiesta

Joanne Diste: gracias por avisarme lo de los revierws anónimos, ya está arreglado. Pero... ¿Cómo pudiste saber que no los recibía?? Oo tengo muchas cosas que aprender.. U ya borré las otras historias, también tenía que investigar por ahí... aún no he hecho lo de default chapter, pero en seguido la haré. Me alegra saber que te gusta como escribo, ¡aunque, a juzgar por los rr recibidos, sólo han leído mi historia dos personas! Bueno, tendré paciencia.... TT  
  
¡¡Los que vayan a leer este capítulo y no me hayan dejado rr nunca, ya saben, que los revierws se agradecen!!  
  
-----------------3 cap. La fiesta.  
  
-¡Es el doble de grande que la de Gryffindor, pero ni la mitad de acogedora! –murmuró Rachel.  
  
-Sí, es cierto. Aunque no le vendría nada mal este tamaño a Gryffindor. –dijo Fred entrando el último.  
  
La sala común estaba desierta, con una mesa alargada llena de bebida y comida, más que nada golosinas. Fred comentó que habían echado un hechizo repelente para que abandonaran la sala los que no estaban invitados.  
  
Fred llamó a la puerta en la que ponía en un cartel grande de madera "Tíos" (obviamente, antes había otra palabra como "hombres", pero los Ravenclaw l habían cambiado con un hechizo) y abrió sin esperar respuesta. Se encontró con un largo pasillo que ponía encima de las puertas en carteles de madera, los cursos. Llamó a los de séptimo y sexto.  
  
Por señas dijo que lo esperaran en la sala común y entró en la habitación en el momento en el que abrieron la puerta.  
  
Las chicas dejaron en una perchas las túnicas (eran para que no se vieran la ropa que llevaban) Rachel tenía unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camisa rosa que enseñaba la espalda, con dos tirantes que se unían detrás del cuello.  
  
Clara unos pantalones ajustados color café con una camiseta apretada que enseñaba mucho un hombro de rayas color café y blancas.  
  
Alicia, la más salida del grupo y la más alocada, llevaba una minifalda vaquera y un top blanco.  
  
Michelle, unos pantalones muy ajustados con una camiseta verde preciosa que enseñaba mucha espalda, parecida a la de Rachel. Era la primera vez que se vestía así y que se maquillaba. Había quedado irreconocible.  
  
Esperaron pacientemente sentadas (excepto Clara, que en cuanto vio ranas de chocolate, casi volcó la mesa) hasta que unos chicos salieron, entre ellos Fred y George. Esta vez, cuando Michelle vio a Fred, que fue a saludarla, le dio un vuelco al estómago.  
  
Él se quitó la túnica y la dejó en la percha. Llevaba unos vaqueros colgando con una pequeña cadenita, y una camiseta. En la camiseta (negra) se veía un dibujo de una chica frente a un muro con varios sprays para pintar un muro. La camiseta estaba encantada, y la chica tenía vida, y pintaba con los sprays el muro poniendo "Weasley".  
  
-¿Y esos pantalones? –le dijo Michelle cuando se recuperó de la sacudida del estómago. –Bonita cadenita.  
  
Fred se puso rojo y levantó las cejas un poco, sorprendido.  
  
-Me los acaba de dejar Max Taylor. Lo conoces, ¿no? –le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Michelle gruñó ante el comentario. ¡Pues claro que Fred sabía que babeaba por Max!  
  
Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus amigas. La gente había empezado a aparecer, como la música. Media hora más tarde, la fiesta y la gente se había animado ahora bailaban y bebían.  
  
Max se acercó a ellas. Rachel y Clara tuvieron que sujetar a Alicia porque casi se cae de la emoción. Se levantó rápidamente cuando Max estuvo ante ellas. El chico esbozó una sonrisa deliciosa que hizo a Alicia taparse la boca por las babas.  
  
-¿Sois las que trajisteis las bebidas? –preguntó Max a Alicia generosamente. Alicia sólo parpadeó y dijo sin dejar de mirarlo con la boca abierta:  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Sí, fui yo. –dijo Michelle. –Con su ayuda. –señaló a sus amigas. –Nos costó lo nuestro, pero vamos.  
  
Max asintió con la cabeza y se llevó una botella a los labios, una botella que las chicas no habían visto, y miraron sorprendidas. Por supuesto, cuando se acercó a ellas, no le habían mirado las manos, si no los ojos (de un azul espectacular) y la hombría, (eso sólo Alicia, que destacaba en el grupo por ser la más salida, atrevida y extrovertida)  
  
Una chica que parecía borracha y que tenía un porro en la mano (¡¡Y eso que hacía media hora que había empezado la fiesta!!) se tiró en la espalda de Max y cuando éste se dio la vuelta, empezó a murmurarle unas cosas en las que sólo se podían entender palabras sueltas:  
  
-¡Hic! Buenorro... hijo tuyo... habitación.... protección.  
  
Alicia se puso roja y dio un paso al frente, pero sus amigas la detuvieron. Alicia, con un par de manotazos, se puso al lado de Max (que miraba con cara de asco a la chica) y le espetó a la borracha:  
  
-Mira, "guapa". Max está esta noche con migo. Así que déjate las bragas puestas y nos harás un gran favor.  
  
Así era Alicia. Muy cortada con un tío el primer minuto, y al siguiente, sólo le queda llevárselo a la cama. (pero ella no era como Penélope)  
  
Max la miró con una sonrisa y la borracha, dejando caer el porro por la sorpresa, se alejó. Max le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se la llevó hacia la comida y la bebida hablando con ella.  
  
Las chicas se miraron asombradas y se empezaron a reír. ¡¡Sería suertuda, la tía!!  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Ahí está Mayka! –dijo Rachel dándole su cerveza de mantequilla a Michelle. –Ahora mismo vuelvo, tengo que aclarar con ella unos puntos de la próxima reunión para hacer la revista del siguiente curso. ¡Es que no tengo ni idea de a qué hora quedamos y en qué aula, no me acuerdo!  
  
La "Hogwarts girl" era una revista creada por Mayka, de Ravenclaw, Rachel, Joanna de Hufflepuf y Katy de Slytherin. La idea había sido de Rachel, Mayka, y Joanna, pero luego habían metido a una Slytherin para poder completarla y que tuviera más éxito también entre las Slytherins.  
  
La revista había sido diseñada y habían empezado a trabajar en ella al principio del año pasado, pero empezaron a sacarla al final de Navidad. La revista había sido todo un éxito, era un completo cotilleo sobre Hogwarts, pero también tenía notas de ánimo (cuando una chica estaba pasando un mal momento, padre muerto, madre enferma, etc) las alumnas la ayudaban con notas que pedían a las cuatro representantes de las casas que publicaran en la revista. En las notas ponían frases de ánimo etc. Ponían una sección en que varias alumnas vendían cosas o las intercambiaban; la interesada sólo tenían que hablar con una de las chicas, dependiendo de su casa. Otra sección era sobre el quidditch, los puntos ganados y perdidos, otra sobre belleza y moda que se llevaba en Hogwarts, y otra (la más extensa) sobre chicos. En la última, había listas, (mejor culo, chico más guapo, chico más listo, etc) en las que Max Taylor iba en cabeza en casi todas, aunque Draco Malfoy, un chico paliducho y atractivo de tercer año de Slytherin, estaba ganando puntos.  
  
Aún había más secciones como música y otra en las que sacaban fotos graciosas (una de cada profe) en las que estaban haciendo el ridículo; Flitwik en el suelo tras tropezar, Snape con un moco asomando por su ganchuda nariz...  
  
Pero lo más gracioso de todo, era que los chicos y los profesores no podían leerla gracias unos hechizos, que borraban las letras hasta que la revista cayera en manos femeninas. Cuando alguna chica se apiadaba de ellos y les iba a decir de qué iba o algo, gracias a un hechizo se quedaba muda por media hora, y si lo intentaban decir por escrito, el tintero le estallaba en la cara y la pluma no escribía. Los hechizos los había puesto el mismo Dumbledore, encantado con la idea, sólo son el trato de poder ver cada mes las fotos de los profesores haciendo el ridículo. Había una cada mes, y era un completo éxito.  
  
Clara se agarró al brazo de Michelle para no caer.  
  
-¡Nos han dejado solas! ¡Solas! –dijo enfadada. -¡Me voy a ver a Robin, guapa!  
  
Michelle fue a buscar algo de comer, pero alguien le tapó los ojos. Era George.  
  
-¡Hola! –dijo con una sonrisa. -¡Qué guapo! –le dijo guiñándole un ojo. George llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta roja que tenían el dibujo de un fantasmita (dibujo a lo Casper, no como los fantasmas de Hogwarts) que andaba por toda la camiseta gritando groserías y comiendo vagamente "tirado en el suelo".  
  
-Gracias, tu tampoco andas mal. Retiro lo de que no te pareces a tu hermana. –murmuró entre dientes mirándola de arriba abajo.  
  
Michelle gruñó. Era un cumplido, lo sabía, pero su hermana... no quería pensar en ella. Le fastidiaba bastante que fuera así de.... así.  
  
Se dio la vuelta, chocando con Fred. Él le sonrió, y sintió unas maripositas en su estómago.... Fred la besaba, Michelle estaba en una nube....  
  
-¿Michelle? –le preguntó Fred moviendo la mano ante sus ojos.  
  
¡Mierda! ¡SE lo estaba imaginando todo! Fred no la había besado... se mordió el labio inferior, era tan mono...  
  
-¿Vas a beber esta noche? –le preguntó Fred ofreciéndole una cerveza de mantequilla. –Es tradición emborracharse en la primera fiesta a la que vayas.  
  
Michelle se rió despreocupadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-¡Que sí! ¡Todo el mundo espera que lo hagas! –repitió Fred intentando convencerla.  
  
Michelle conocía la tradición. Incluso algunas casas se sentían deshonrados cuando uno de una casa de fuera tuviera su primera fiesta con ellos. Eran los Slytherins, pero en Gryffindor, Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw, algunos integrantes también pensaban así.  
  
Michelle se llevó una botella a los labios y fingió beber. Pero Fred la empujó la botella hacia la boca haciéndola atragantarse y beber la cerveza. Se apartó cuando la botella estuvo vacía tosiendo. Fred se rió. Esa sonrisa... esa cara...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Un momento, un momento, un momento!!!!!!  
  
¿No le estaría empezando a gustar Fred Weasley, verdad? ¿¿¿Verdad???  
  
Se dejó caer abatida sobre un sillón, donde bebió muchas botellas, demasiadas. Ya borracha, se sorprendió al ver como la lengua de Max Taylor recorría el cuello de Alicia. A un lado, Rachel tenía a tres chicos intentando ligársela a la vez, y un cigarrillo en los labios. Clara se besaba con un tal Will, invitado de Hufflepuf.  
  
Cuando Michelle fue furiosa a quitarle de un manotazo el cigarrillo a Rachel, un chico la agarró del brazo y la puso en sus rodillas.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, guapa? ¿Quieres hacerme un trabajillo de cinco minutos esta noche? –le dijo echándole el aliento, que olía mucho a alcohol.  
  
Michelle se levantó muy asqueada limpiándose el trasero (había estado sobre las rodillas del chico) cuando un chico se acercaba a ella, Fred se apareció al lado casi corriendo, y miró amenazadoramente al chico que la miraba tanto.  
  
-De nada, fue para quitarte a ese baboso de encima, ya te vi con ese... –dijo señalando al borracho que le había hecho la propuesta, que en ese momento estaba diciéndosela a otra chica.  
  
Michelle se lo agradeció con un gesto y bebió la séptima botella de esa noche.  
  
-¡Siguiendo la tradición, ¿no!? –le preguntó bajito haciéndola reír.  
  
-Nop, es para tener el valor de decirte que vengas a la cama con migo, guapo. –le susurró deslizando una mano por la espalda del pelirrojo. –Es que me encantas.  
  
-Creo que has bebido demasiado... –dijo divertido mirándole los labios y conteniéndose para no llevársela a la habitación.  
  
Michelle se puso coqueta, y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer algo, ya le estaba mordiendo una oreja.  
  
Fred se estremeció y la apretó contra sí. Michelle, casi sonriendo, comenzó su camino hacia la boca del pelirrojo, dándole antes unos besos cortos, secos, en los labios, demorando el beso profundo que tanto esperaba el chico. Michelle y Fred se besaron entrelazando sus lenguas, en un beso rápido y apasionado. Fred notaba cómo a Michelle se le ponían los pelos de punta, y, cuando menos se lo esperaban, ella se separó.  
  
Fred se quedó confuso, casi con ganas de preguntarle que pasaba, pero se contuvo. Michelle, con una sonrisa coqueta, se acercó a su oído y le susurró que fueran a una habitación.  
  
Se acercaron a un cuarto, y después del hechizo silenciador, se abrazaron sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarse.  
  
Fred le acarició todo el cuerpo, besándola por el cuello y la clavícula. Michelle no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar, con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa en los labios, gimiendo, notando la erección del chico contra su sexo, a través de la ropa (ambos aún vestidos, sólo Fred sin sus pantalones)  
  
Pero algo, en ese momento, falló. Cuando Michelle gimió su nombre, Fred. Entonces fue cuando el pelirrojo la miró herido, muy desconcertado, y se separó de ella notablemente enfadado. La miró con asco antes de subirse los pantalones (que en ese momento estaban por los tobillos) y marcharse dejando a Michelle confusa.  
  
------------HOLAAAAA!!!!!!------  
  
A ver si sois capaces de decirme q ha pasado con Michelle y ese gemelo!!! Espero vuestros reviews!!!  
  
Un besote gande pá todos. 


	4. La poción

Hola!!! Bueno, supongo q tengo q decir q estos personajes salvo tres o cuatro por ahí son de J.K.Rowling (la muy ladrona me kitó la idea, puedo jurarlo)  
  
amsp14 : la pobre estaba borracha... jajaja. Ya tengo decidido con quién dejarlo, se pelearán un poco por ella (no se llevarán mal, sólo intentarán gustarle más que su hermanito gemelo) y al otro... ¡No sé con quién puedo dejar al otro gemelo Weasley! Pero lo encontraré ¡A Dios pongo por testigo que lo haré! ( Ya Arwen, ya, cálmate) Bueno, besos, disfruta del fic, es bastante divertido... pero espera a ver el siguiente.  
  
Joanne Distte : Listo!! Ya puedo recibir rr anonimos... pero aun tengo una duda rondando x aki... ¿Cómo supiste q no los recibia? Oo???? Te encantará este fic, corto, pero divertido.  
  
Y ESTO VA PARA TODOS!!!!!: Dejen revierw, porfavooooor!!  
  
4. Cap. La poción.  
  
Pero algo, en ese momento, falló. Cuando Michelle gimió su nombre, Fred. Entonces fue cuando el pelirrojo la miró herido, muy desconcertado, y se separó de ella notablemente enfadado. La miró con asco antes de subirse los pantalones (que en ese momento estaban por los tobillos) y marcharse dejando a Michelle confusa.  
  
Michelle se dio cuenta al día siguiente (sumergida en un profundo baño en el cuarto de prefectos para quitarse un poco el dolor de cabeza) de que había hecho algo mal con Fred. ¡¿Pero el qué?! Confusa y aún metida en sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la sala común para interrogarlo.  
  
¿Quién se creía que era para dejarla... así?  
  
Vale, estaba borracha, y si no lo hubiera estado no se le habría pasado ni por la cabeza intentarlo, pero le molestaba la idea de ser rechazada así como él lo hizo, y con esa mirada que le revolvió el estómago.  
  
Ve un par de cabezas pelirrojas en la sala común sentadas en la misma mesa y se sienta al lado de uno de ellos.  
  
Uno de los dos la mira con profundo odio, mientras que el otro la mira con interés. El segundo mira a su hermano, la coge del brazo y se la lleva aparte, al mismo rincón que la llevó Penélope cuando le contó lo del gigantón del bar "ZEUS".  
  
-George...  
  
-Soy Fred, y creo que tendrás que empezar a distinguirnos. –dijo mirando nerviosamente por encima de su hombro a George.  
  
-¡Todos se equivocan! Y por cierto... –dijo Michelle poniendo los brazos en jarras. -¿Se puede saber que te pasó anoche? ¿Un retortijón de última hora?  
  
Fred puso cara de estar muy sorprendido, y me miró incrédulo.  
  
-¿Aún no lo has entendido? –me pregunta con un tono que me hace pensar que soy estúpida por a saber el qué. -¡El de ayer no era yo, era George!  
  
-¿¿¿Qué??? –chilló atrayendo varias miradas molestas de los Gryffindor. -¡No puede ser! –dijo bajando notablemente la voz. -¡Im-posible!  
  
-No nos molesta que nos confundan... pero... justo en un momento como ése... pues que quieres que te diga. –dijo sin saber muy bien como explicarlo.  
  
Michelle lo miró algo avergonzada. ¡Bueno, apenas conocía a George de hace poco! Vale, había estado cinco años con ellos en el colegio, cierto, pero no me hablaba con ellos y nunca fue mi gran preocupación distinguirlos.  
  
¿Es que no podían llevar ropa con una "F" y "G" para distinguir? ¡Si no la llevaban, que no culparan a pobres inexpertos como ella!  
  
-Será mejor que hable con él. ¡Estaba borracha, y en ningún momento nadie dijo su nombre ni nada! –se puso repentinamente roja al recordar los saltos que dio su barriga cada vez que lo veía. ¿Es que tenía que distinguirlo por eso?  
  
¿Y qué significaban esos retortijones?  
  
-George, debemos hablar. –le dijo con la boca seca y la voz ronca.  
  
George levantó la cabeza, sin mirarla, sólo le veía el perfil. Y dijo con una voz que hizo sentir a Michelle como una muñeca de trapo indeseable.  
  
-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con tigo.  
  
Se levantó, dejándola de nuevo paralizada en su sitio.  
  
-No te preocupes, ve a tu habitación, hablaré con él y lo tendrás ahí en cinco minutos. –le dijo Fred para tranquilizarla. Se oyó un tremendo portazo que había dado George al entrar en su habitación. –No, media hora. –rectificó al oír el portazo.  
  
-¡Fred! –dijo cogiéndolo por el brazo para detenerlo. –Dime como diferenciaros, ¡si hasta tenéis las mismas pecas en los mismos sitios!  
  
Fred se paró para pensarlo.  
  
-No lo se. Somos idénticos hasta el último detalle....  
  
Se largó dejando a Michelle con la boca abierta para volver a hablar. ¡Esos malditos gemelos siempre la dejaban con la boca abierta para decir algo!  
  
Se dirigió a su habitación y sacó su "kit de pociones avanzadas". Le encantaban pociones (podía hacer pociones que se daban en séptimo a los alumnos que se interesaban verdaderamente en esa materia) y sacó sus pociones.  
  
Hacía las pociones y luego las guardaba para cogerlas cuando las necesitara. Más que nada, las hacía por hacer, como una colección.  
  
Cogió el libro indio de Clara y cogió una al azar. Después de tardar tres cuartos de hora, acabó la poción y la etiquetó con su nombre y para qué servía. Antes de volver a guardarlo todo, se fue hacia el baño a peinarse, cuando se abrió puerta. Corriendo esperando ver al pelirrojo, salió del baño a medio peinar.  
  
Ahí estaba. Parecía menos enfadado, pero la seguía mirando ceñudo.  
  
-George... –dijo con una sonrisa. Iba a abrazarlo, pero por su mirada, prefirió quedarse donde estaba.  
  
-Dime. Que querías hablar.  
  
-Bueno... –dijo molesta por su frialdad y apretando nerviosamente las manos. –Lo de la fiesta.... ¡Estaba borracha! Si no lo hubiera estado, jamás habría llegado a tanto, lo sabes... y por eso no controlaba que decía... durante toda la fiesta pensé que estaba hablando con Fred... lo siento mucho, por favor, no te enfades, comprendo que te hayas puesto así, me habría pasado lo mismo, pero por favor, no te enfades... por favor. –le rogó.  
  
George miró al suelo, parecía aún dolido, pero cuando levantó la mirada, sonrió, es el George de siempre. Le guiñó un ojo pícaramente y le suelta:  
  
-Soy incapaz de enfadarme con tigo.  
  
Michelle se río, y agrega:  
  
-A de más, seguro que Fred no besa tan bien. –le dijo siguiéndole el juego y guiñándole un ojo. Él se rió.  
  
Michelle sonrió y se dirigió al baño mientras él se sentaba en la cama cuando le dijo que la esperara.  
  
Comienza a hacerse una trenza cuando oye su voz amortiguada por la puerta:  
  
-Michelle, ¿tienes poción para ...?  
  
-¿Qué? –grita. No se oye muy bien.  
  
-¡Poción para el dolor de cabeza!  
  
-Sí, la roja que está al lado de la rosa en la primera fila.  
  
Se sigue peinando y luego sale... y grita. George había cogido la poción rosa que estaba al lado de la roja, es decir, había hecho lo contrario de lo que le había dicho. Era la poción que acababa de hacer... y empezaba a hacer efecto.  
  
-¡George! ¡Te has confundido de poción! –grita Michelle observando los efectos. El pelo le empieza a crecer notablemente.  
  
-¿Eh? –dijo despistado, parece no haberlo notado, pero su cuerpo está cambiando bastante. –No pasa nada, ¿era la roja? No te oí. Ahora me la tomo... ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Michelle tenía los ojos como platos y se había quedado clavada y petrificada en la puerta, con una mano cerca de la boca, aterrada. La transformación había finalizado.  
  
-¿Michelle? –le pregunta extrañado, pero su voz ya es otra.  
  
George, (o Georgina) se dio la vuelta y se miró a un espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.  
  
En lugar de un joven quinceañero pelirrojo, había una joven quinceañera pelirroja. 


	5. ¿George o Georgina?

Hola!!!! Perdón por haber tardado tantooooo!!!!! Aquí tenéis la contestación de los reviews  
  
5º Cap. ¿George o Georgina?  
  
George, (o Georgina) se dio la vuelta y se miró a un espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.  
  
En lugar de un joven quinceañero pelirrojo, había una joven quinceañera pelirroja.  
  
-¡Michelle! –gritó horrorizado caminando hacia atrás y chocando contra la chica, cogiéndola del brazo. Su voz había cambiado.  
  
Michelle no sabía como reaccionar, sólo podía llevarse una mano delante de la boca y abrir mucho los ojos. ¡Había sido culpa suya! ¿O no?  
  
-Creo. –dijo con la voz ronca. –Que deberíamos ir a ver a Dumbledore.  
  
-¡No! ¡No por Dios que vergüenza!  
  
-¿George? –le preguntó Michelle extrañada de la frase que acababa de decir su amigo. ¿Cuándo había oído decir algo así a un gemelo Weasley cuando no estaba de broma?  
  
-¡Es que....! ¿Qué hago si me mira?  
  
-Mirarte seguro que te mira, es algo que suelen hacer las personas para hablar. –le dijo Michelle con sorna.  
  
-¡No! Me refiero a esto. –dijo mirando su escote y metiendo la nariz por la túnica para ver algo. -¡Eh! ¡Cómo molan! ¡Puedo mirar pechos sin necesidad de ninguna revista porno! –dijo con entusiasmo.  
  
-Hermoso, ¿cierto? –le dijo con sorna Michelle. -¡Vamos a ver a Dumbledore! Seguro que él arregla este embrollo.  
  
Michelle cogió algo de su ropa para prestárselo a George, y éste, pícaramente, le pidió ropa interior. Después de una colleja por parte de Michelle y una queja de George porque decía que botaban mucho sin ropa interior (en la que recibió otra colleja) salieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
De vez en cuando, George miraba apenado a su entrepierna.  
  
-¡Me siento como si me hubieran castrado como a un gato! –murmuró al subir por la escalera hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Michelle no pudo replicar, ya que Dumbledore abrió la puerta. Miró a Michelle con una sonrisa, pero al ver a George, su expresión cambió. No parecía reconocerlo, los dejó pasar al interior de el despacho y se sentó amablemente en su silla, pidiéndoles por gestos que hicieran lo mismo.  
  
Miró a Michelle con una sonrisa, esperando que hablara, y ésta, suspirando, lo contó todo lo del incidente de la poción.  
  
Dumbledore se rió durante un buen rato (haciendo que George se pusiera muy MUY MUY MUY rojo) luego, pidió a Michelle que le diera el libro donde estaba la receta con la poción. Tras una hechizo, el libro apareció a su lado.  
  
Michelle le explicó que era un libro indio muy antiguo y costoso. Dumbledore, tras leer la receta, se fijó en un punto en el que no estaba escrito nada durante un cacho.  
  
-La próxima vez que hagas una poción de un libro antiguo y oriental, fíjate en la letra pequeña. –le dijo a Michelle con una sonrisa.  
  
Michelle mira confusa al libro, especialmente donde Dumbledore puso tanta atención.  
  
-¿Letra pequeña?  
  
-Ésta. –con un movimiento de varita, sale un gran párrafo escrito en letra pequeña.  
  
Resumiéndolo, en el párrafo ponía que la poción dura todo un mes, exceptuando que si alguien que sepa que la persona había tomado la poción lo diga a otra, en tal caso, si se hace más de una vez, la poción durará para siempre. Pero si alguien lo descubre por si sólo, no pasará nada y la poción durará en un mes. (N/A: vamos, que si Michelle, George o Dumbledore le dicen a alguien que George se ha convertido en Georgina, George no volverá a ser nunca como antes. Sólo se le puede decir a una persona, y ellos ya lo han dicho a Dumbledore. (cara de George( O.o)  
  
-¿Y ahora qué hago? –preguntó sin dejar de poner cara de O.o  
  
Dumbledore, rápidamente empezó a trazar un plan, tras pensar en silencio por un minuto, declaró que anunciarían que George se había intercambiado por un mes con una irlandesa pelirroja llamada Georgina Yelsaew.  
  
-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó George confundido de porque no quería el director lo que había pasado.  
  
-Bueno... Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que eres tú, tu nombre sólo a cambiado pidiéndolo en femenino, y tu apellido está con las mismas letras, pero al revés. Y tus facciones son las mimas, tu físico ha cambiado por un mes dejando ver a lo que serías si hubieras salido mujer. –dijo el director pausadamente para que George entienda cada sílaba. -Pero prefiero que nadie lo sepa porque... bueno, a mi no me gustaría que la gente lo supiera si me convirtiese en mujer, y también porque el ministerio puede sacar esto en contra de Hogwarts. Últimamente, sospecho que tendremos una mala temporada con el ministerio, estamos perdiendo su confianza por que no cerramos los ojos ante la posibilidad de que Voldemort vuelva. También está Lucius; quiere sacarme de mi puesto.  
  
-¡Sacarlo del puesto es una estupidez! –saltó Michelle resignada.  
  
-Pelota. – susurró Georgina.  
  
-¡Lo digo en serio! –murmuró Michelle. –A de más esto es algo que puede pasar: ¡¡Demonios, se trata de una escuela de magia y hechicería, los accidentes ocurren, ¿no?!!  
  
-Lucius es muy poderoso en lo que convencer a sus colegas del consejo se refiere. A de más tiene una excelente ayuda económica y la de Fudge. Mañana anunciaré en todo el Gran Comedor que hay una nueva alumna que estará aquí de intercambio durante un mes, el sombrero te seleccionará para Gryffindor y dormirás con las de tu curso. Y eso sin contar que no podemos decir quien eres realmente, claro está.  
  
Una sonrisa traviesa apareció por la comisura de la boca. No pasó desapercibido para el director, y con un brillo divertido en los ojos, se inclino hacia el pelirrojo para darle una advertencia.  
  
-Nada de decírselo a alguien, George... Georgina. Ni a Fred. ¿Entendido? Podría escapársele en cualquier momento. Y otra cosa... Michelle te va a vigilar en la habitación, así que no intentes ver a nadie tal como vino al mundo.  
  
¡Entonces que beneficio obtenía él! No podría ver a las compañeras de habitación en pelota, sería una tía para todo el mes, nada de quidditch, y encima, su hermano no sabría nada.  
  
¡¡¡Un momento!!! ¿Iba a estar durante un mes sin su hermano? ¡Nunca, NUNCA, había estado sin su hermano! Ni un día, siempre habían estado juntos, y siempre habían afrontado los problemas de uno de los dos juntos. Pero ahora, ahora... ¡iba a estar sin su hermano! ¡Durante un mes!  
  
Mirara como lo mirara, George se sentía más solo que nunca.  
  
De vuelta a la sala común, sólo se acostó, sin decir una palabra y sin cenar. Al día siguiente, las cosas no fueron muy distintas. Notó como Michelle lo miraba preocupado, pero no la oyó cuando le preguntó que le ocurría.  
  
-¡¡¡George!!! –le dijo bruscamente balanceándola fuertemente. -¡Coño! ¡Escúchame! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?  
  
George le devolvió una mirada vacía con las cejas levemente levantadas.  
  
-¿Humm? –preguntó George despistadamente.  
  
-Qué – coño – te – pasa. –dijo recalcando cada sílaba con brusquedad.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¿George?  
  
-¡NADA! –dijo con un movimiento brusco del brazo. Michelle la miró horrorizada, y George añadió: -¡¡Sólo que voy a estar todo un mes bajo este puñetero disfraz de pelirroja!! Sin que mi hermano lo sepa. ¬¬ cuando vuelva me va a culpar por no haberle dicho nada de que me fui de intercambio. ¬¬  
  
-No siempre vas a estar con tu hermano. A de más, Fred no es tonto, y que tú eres George Weasley bajo el nombre de Georgina Yelsaew tampoco es un gran enigma que sólo Hermione Weasley puede descubrir. Si Fred te conoce bien (cosa que no dudo), entonces pronto descubrirá quién eres realmente.  
  
Georgina se lo agradeció con un abrazo.  
  
-a de más, así conocerás a las mujeres. ¡Cuando seas George de nuevo, vas a convertirte en un don Juan!  
  
-Ya lo soy, Michelle. –le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.  
  
-Lesbiana ¬¬ -murmuró Michelle.  
  
Después de anunciar Dumbledore que por un castigo, George Weasley había sido intercambiado por una irlandesa, Georgina Yelsaew. Cuando fue llamada para que fuera hacia el sombrero seleccionador, Georgina caminó lentamente, despacio. Tal como le dijo a Michelle más tarde, fue simplemente para que no "le votaran demasiado" y que nadie se enterara de que no llevaba sujetador.  
  
El sombrero seleccionador (recordemos que se mete dentro de la cabeza y lee todo) empezó a reirse cuando se dio cuenta que era George Weasley y porqué se había convertido en mujer. Mcgonagall tosió ruidosamente para que el Sombrero callara. Las carcajadas dejaron de oírse por el Gran Comedor, y George se puso roja.  
  
-Ya vale, ¿no? Puede pasarle a cualquiera. –le espetó mentalmente George.  
  
-Si, pero te aseguro que de los más de mil años de vida que tengo, nunca he visto ni oído nada más gracioso. ¡y justamente a ti, George Weasley!  
  
-¿Qué pasa con migo? ¿Eh? –preguntó mosqueado.  
  
-De todas las personas que me han puesto en su cabeza, tú eres la que mejor le podría haber pasado esto. Sé que lo encajarás muy bien. Incluso le sacarás partido.  
  
George sonrió.  
  
-GRYFINDOR  
  
Todos aplaudieron calurosamente a la nueva pelirroja. Un estúpido de séptimo le dijo (sin dejar de mirarle los pechos de reojo) que se ofrecía a enseñarle el castillo cuando se sentó en frente.  
  
-No, gracias, tengo pensado a otro chico para que me enseñe el castillo. Seguro que no me gastaba los melones con la mirada tanto como tú. –le espetó mientras estaba entreteniéndose con un filete.  
  
El chico se quedó con la boca abierta y se fue a comer a otro sitio de la vergüenza.  
  
-¡Oye tú, Georgina! –dijo Clara masticando fuertemente si filete. -¿Vas a dormir con nostras, no? En nuestra habitación.  
  
-¿Eres de quinto? –le preguntó George actuando.  
  
-Sí  
  
-Entonces sí, supongo. Sólo se que iré con una chica llamada Michelle... la conocí antes. –dijo intentando entablar una conversación. Pero Clara sólo dijo.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Estupendo!  
  
Acabaron de comer, y subieron a la sala común. Michelle estaba a cada poco explicándole cosas a George (que por supuesto ya sabía) Y George hacía como que hacía un gran esfuerzo en recordar el camino de la sala común en la memoria.  
  
Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, pidió sin dejar de mirar a George con su voz chillona (tipo paisana que canta en una ópera)  
  
-¿La contraseña? –preguntó ya mirando a las otras.  
  
-Salazar era un inepto. –dijo George contento. Le encantaba esa contraseña que la Señora Gorda había puesto hace una semana  
  
-¿Cómo la sabes? –le preguntó Rachel con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Yo se la dije por el camino. –dijo Michelle con tranquilidad, aunque miraba a George de una manera que lo incomodó. –Vamos a la habitación.  
  
Subieron a la habitación con rapidez antes de que apareciera la gente y acorralaran a Georgina a preguntas. La habitación había sido hecha más grande mágicamente para que cupiese bien el nuevo armario, el nuevo baúl, y la nueva cama para Georgina. El baúl no era el mismo que el de antes (el de antes ponía claramente George Weasley) si no que era nuevo, y dentro estaban sus objetos personales, pero nada de su antigua ropa. Alguien le había comprado uniformes y capas de su nueva medida y ropa muggle de chica, así como ropa interior.  
  
Le agradó tener ropa para él solo y no heredada, algo que había comprado para él solo. (Sólo había experimentado esa sensación con la ropa interior, pero ese tipo de ropa no era la que se luce) La acarició con cariño y se llevó ropa al baño para cambiarse y luego darle lo que llevaba a Michelle (el uniforme que en ese momento llevaba era de ella)  
  
Iba a estar un mes así... bajo ese disfraz... había encogido más de diez centímetros. Se sentía triste y alegre a la vez. Cosa que se le quitó cuando Alicia salió del baño completamente mojada y con una toalla cubriéndole escasamente desde el pecho hasta un poco de los muslos.  
  
Michelle, muy nerviosa, le lanzó una almohada a la cara, impidiéndole ver.  
  
-¡Guerra de cojines! –gritó actuando y poniéndose delante con su almohada, para que "el chico" no viera nada.  
  
-Va a ser una temporada muy difícil. –pensó cansada Michelle. –Muy difícil...  
  
Por haberse despistado recibió un cojinazo en la nuca, y se lanzó de nuevo sobre la pelirroja.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Hasta aquí este capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero me enredé en otras historias y escribí mucho en las otras mías que tengo aquí y en otra página.  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Decírmelo en vuestros reviews, y seguid esta historia, tengo una escenita muy graciosa pensada para Georgina.... (ArwenWood sonríe malévolamente) 


	6. ¡¡ODIO SER MUJER!

Hola!!!!!! Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero es que me he estado planteando seriamente el dejar esta historia aquí... pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Supongo que la mitad de la gente que empezó a leerla al principio se haya olvidado de ella, y sólo yo tengo la culpa de ello (he dejado la historia descansando 5 meses....) Voy a intentar dejarla lo mejor posible y luego ya veremos como queda. Gracias. D

**Ariel B.Black : **Holaaaa!!! Me has hechado de menos??? He estado castigada casi toso el veranito sin ordenador, pero tú tampoco has actualizado nada.... tenemod que hablar por el msn!!! A ver cuando coincidimos!!! Venga, besos!!!

**dany black : **Siento no haber escrito antes como me pediste en tu rr . lo siento mucho, prometo empezar a actualizar pronto... besitos!!

**amsp14 : **Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes... de verdad. . No te preocupes, harán muchas bromas. A de más, siempre que llega a un colegio uno/a nuevo/a, es la que más liga... ¿Qué podrá hacer George con todos esos moscones a su alrededor? Que mala soy con él... tranquila, no habrá SLASH.

**Joanne Distte : **hola chicaaaa!!! Ya ves, he vuelto a escribir aquí... por cierto, dentro de poco mandaré el próximo chap de la otra historia. Weno me alegro mucho de que te guste esta historia, la tenia bastante abandonada.... pobrecita... . besitos!!! Y felicidades por el cumple!

**ximena : **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Besos

**strega-in-progress : **Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado mi fic!!! En serio, casi me da un infarto cuando vi cinco reviews a la vez.... tú me convenciste de que siguiera con la historia!!! Tienes razón con lo de las palabrotas... vale, intento no pasarme con las palabrotas, pero también tienes razón, no se puede dejar que hablen como si fueran monjas!! Perdóname por lo de Snape... aunque a veces no lo puedo evitar.... me saca de quicio en algunos fics y lo pago aquí... . No es esa Penélope con la que salió Percy, él no se mete con esa clase de gente... Ah! Y lo de la frase al principio del fic.... . me equivoqué y dejé una anotación.... bueno, espero tu rr de este capítulo. Besos!!!

6.Cap. ¡¡ODIO SER MUJER!!

-Va a ser una temporada muy difícil. –pensó cansada Michelle. –Muy difícil...

Por haberse despistado recibió un cojinazo en la nuca, y se lanzó de nuevo sobre la pelirroja.

Rachel se unió pronto con Clara al lado, y Alicia en cuanto estuvo algo mas presentable (seca, en bragas y una camiseta) que fue en el momento en el que George recibía más coginazos por lo despistado que de pronto estaba.

En cinco minutos, ya estaban todas tranquilamente echadas sobre la alfombra o en su respectiva cama. Era la primera vez que George no estaba corriendo o haciendo bromas por los terrenos, sala común o los pasillos. El tiempo era bastante malo: estaba lloviendo a cántaros, pero aún así, Fred y él estarían en la cómoda y calentita sala común. En verdad, él y Fred sólo pasaban tiempo en su cuarto lo indispensable: dormir, ducharse, y experimentar para sus artículos de broma. En cambio ahora, no le apetecía para nada irse a otro sitio que su habitación donde estaba tranquilamente con sus nuevas amigas.

Alicia miraba fotos con Clara y reían escandalosamente a cada poco. Michelle estaba tumbada boca arriba en la alfombra con los ojos cerrados, pensando. Rachel leía en su cama. Y George miraba por la ventana desde su cama.

-Mensaje para ese par de escandalosas: dejar de reír como dos estúpidas. –dijo Rachel sin dejar de mirar su libro. –Así no hay quien lea.

Alicia y Clara la miraron indignadas y siguieron mirando las fotos, esta vez echando leves risitas.

-¿En que piensas, Michelle? –preguntó Clara.

-¿Humm? –dijo distraída. –Nada... –miró de reojo a George. –me acordaba de la fiesta....

-¿Esa en la que acabaste en la cama con Fred? –preguntó Alicia con una sonrisa pícara.

-George. –corrigió Michelle. –Y no acabé en la cama con él. Nos dimos unos besitos y punto.

-Bueno... ¿pues como besa? –preguntó Clara intrigada acercándose a ella para escuchar mejor. George dejó de mirar la ventana para mirarla a ella.

-¿Quieres que te lo describa o te doy una clase práctica? –dijo con sorna Michelle. –A ver, so boba, ¿cómo voy a decirte como besa?

-¡No quiero descripciones! –dijo molesta por la burla e impaciente por una respuesta. –Dime si lo hace bien o mal.

-¡Eso! –apuntó George con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Michelle estaba bastante nerviosa. Le sudaban las manos y no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana, donde estaba George. Lo fulminó con la mirada antes de continuar.

-No pensaba en George... pensaba en lo de Alicia y Max Taylor. No nos contaste nada más de que amaneció mientras estabais en la misma cama.

-¡Bah! –dijo como si la experiencia hubiera sido de lo menos impresionante. –Mucha carita guapa, mucho cuerpo deslumbrante, pero en la cama sólo me faltaba bostezar.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Rachel mirándolas por encima del libro. -¿la tiene pequeña? –Alicia negó con la cabeza. -¿Delgada como un spaghetti? –Alicia volvió a negar.

-Es normal, pero el tío sabe usarla igual que un niño de tres años. –dijo con aburrimiento. -¡Era imposible sentir algo más que aburrimiento!

Todas se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Alicia no le importó mucho y esperó a que callaran. Michelle, aún echada en el suelo, alardeó:

-¡Claro! La nena necesita alguien explosivo, ¿no? –se burló.

-¿Alguien como George? –le dijo con sorna Alicia.

-No estaría mal... –murmuró George.

-¿Cómo dices Georgina? –preguntó Clara con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Humm? ¡Oh, nada! Se lo oí a una tía. Dijo que era una pena que hubieran intercambiado a George Weasley porque era una bomba en la cama. –comentó.

Eso en parte era verdad; lo que había ocurrido era que una chica había contado su experiencia con George en la cama. Había dicho que ya era muy bueno con las bromas, pero que lo que hacía en la cama no tenía comparación. Se lo contó Lee, que lo había escuchado todo mientras fingía mirar una rotura de su mochila.

Las chicas se quedaron algo pensativas e intercambiaron miradas pícaras, en cambio Michelle lo miró con cara de "Vaya morro que le hechas al asunto" y George se encogió de hombros y le susurró fingiendo que miraba una mancha de la alfombra.

-Es la verdad. Si quieres, lo probamos dentro de un mes cuando todo esto pase. –le susurró con una sonrisa pícara.

-No me vengas con lesbianismos. –le murmuró divertida por lo absurdo que resultaba una chica pidiéndole sexo a otra para cuando volviera a ser hombre.

-Tú te lo pierdes. –le dijo haciéndose el indignado.

-¿Y qué tal con Michael Gray, Rachel? –preguntó Clara.

-¡Es una ricura! –dijo Rachel dejando por fin el libro sobre la mesita de la cama. –Por dios, me dijo cada cosa... es muy romántico. No me dejó de mirarme con unos ojitos de.... –chilló emocionada. -¡¡Ay pero qué cielo!! También me habló de su país, Escocia. Allí su vida fue muy dura.... Vivió allí hasta los ocho años. Su padre no podía vivir en la casa donde la madre de Michael había muerto. Estaba muy enferma, vivían en un pueblecito apartado, y el hospital estaba muy lejos. Vino una ambulancia con un médico por si acaso la mujer no aguantaba de camino al hospital... cuando el médico abrió la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraba la mujer con el maletín y con los chicos de la ambulancia, la madre de Michael dio su última bocanada de aire y su corazón dejó de latir. Sólo tenía siete años.

Durante un largo minuto, todos tenían los ojos humedecidos y la boca abierta. De pronto, al lado de Michelle, oyó un fuerte sollozo.

-¡¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! –gritó George. Las mejillas estaban llenas de gruesas lágrimas que recorrían su cara con rapidez. –Es que.... es tan triste... –chilló.

Rachel, intentando no llorar, le tendió un pañuelo, pero cuando oyeron un leve sollozo de Clara, las cuatro chicas se unieron al llanto de George, cosa que a los cinco minutos cambió y empezaron a reirse (la situación era algo divertida; la que empezó a reír fue Michelle, que recordó de pronto que la que había empezado a llorar escandalosamente había sido George.)

Cuando todas estaban dormidas, Michelle se fue a la cama de George y se tumbó a los pies.

-Georgina, creo que la poción fue buena. –bromeó. –Te has vuelto algo sentimental, ¿no crees?

-¡Oh, cállate! –dijo aparentemente molesto. –Al parecer también he cambiado un poco en la personalidad y soy algo más sensible. ¡Mierda! Pero no te preocupes, ¿eh? Eso va a cambiar.... sí señor. Va a cambiar. A de más, tú también lloraste, y Rachel lo contó de una manera....

-Sí, es su forma de decirlo, a veces dice las cosas que parece un libro. Le decimos que sea escritora, y lo hace, pero no nos deja ver nada de lo que escribe.

-Oye Michelle.

-¿Humm?

-Ser mujer es una mierda.

-¡¡¡Eh!!! -gritó la chica ofendida.

-¡Es verdad! No tenéis fuerza, sois muy sentimentales, todo lo que hacéis lo pensáis mucho antes de hacerlo, no como nosotros, que lo hacemos por instinto, hay que ocuparse más por la imagen, si ligas mucho eres una zorra pero si eres un tío eres un campeón...

-¡¡Y tu eres un machista!! ¿Qué tiene de malo pensar (hazlo alguna vez, George, te sorprenderías del resultado) ser sentimental, cuidar tu imagen? Y lo de ser una zorra o un campeón es auténtico MACHISMO. –lo miró maliciosamente. –Me alegra que te hayas transformado...

-¡Calla! Podrían oírte si alguna de ellas no está dormida.

-Perdón...

-Y aún no he acabado. –se quejó. –Esto se señaló el pecho. –Pesa, y los sujetadores son muy incómodos. Tengo tan poco pelo en las piernas que parezco un gay...

-Ahora eres mujer, imbécil, parece que a ratos se te olvida ¬¬

-Si, bueno, la verdad es que lo único de lo que me sirve esto es para saber que las mujeres Weasley tenemos un buen cuerpo. –dijo orgulloso y con una sonrisa que se le quebró. –Dentro de dos añinos voy a tener que vigilar muy bien a Ginny....

-Deja de decir estupideces. Tú no vas a vigilar a nadie, lo último que alguien quiere es tener a tres hermanos como perros rabiosos pendientes de cada gesto que haces. –dijo molesta.

A decir verdad, preferiría que Penélope lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, en vez de incitarla. Penélope se había sentido muy desdichada cuando Michelle le acabó gritando que no iba a perder su virginidad a los trece años como ella, que no iba a seguir su ejemplo. Su hermana mayor se había sentido como si Michelle no fuera su hermana, algo que la chica pasó completamente por alto, indiferente, ya que sabía que a la semana siguiente estaría igual, como siempre, comentándole su última caza y cada detalle, diciéndole que les gustaba más a los chicos y qué no les gustaba. Cosas, que cuando Penélope habría la boca para contarlas, Michelle desconectaba el cerebro y pensaba en el último partido de quidditch, en las últimas utilidades que le había dado a las vengalas del Doctor Filibuster, y el último castigo que le había dado su madre por el último accidente que Michelle hubiera cometido (poner las tortugas encima de la calefacción porque estaban muy mojadas, meter una avestruz en casa para que su abuela tuviera un animal de compañía....)

-Cállate tabla. –le espetó George.

Michelle arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Tabla? O George tenía mucho sueño, o se había confundido. Sus dudas se debieron de notar en la cara, porque George se lo explicó con infinita superioridad:

-Tabla de planchar. Tienes menos pecho que una niña de tres años.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso duele! –pensó Michelle. Lo miró dolida y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué se siente al tener menos tetas que un tío? –le preguntó con burla.

-¡Oh! Cállate ya.

Se rió maliciosamente antes de ponerse a dormir. Cuando Michelle escuchó como la respiración de George se había hecho suave y profunda, se fue hacia su cama a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se dormía ponía una cara de angelito muy divertida para ser él.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la cabeza de Clara que había aparecido entre las cortinas. -¿Quién ha gritado?

-¡¡He sido yo!! –dijo una voz temblorosa tras la cama de George. –Creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería....

-¿Por? Georgina ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Rachel algo preocupada.

-¡Mirad!

Todas se acercaron hacia la cama de la pelirroja y se empezaron a reír al ver el motivo del grito. Las sábanas estaban teñidas de rojo por la sangre.

-¿Nunca has tenido la regla, Georgina? –preguntó Alicia riéndose. –No te preocupes, tenemos en el baño todo lo que necesitas...

George se puso muy rojo y miró de reojo a una Michelle que se retorcía por el suelo de la risa, obviamente, por motivos distintos a las otras tres.

-Claro que no es la primera vez... es sólo que... ejem... me asusté.

Michelle puso una mano en la frente negando con la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-No pasa nada, Gina, en el baño tienes todo lo que necesitas. –repitió Alicia.

-Grrrrrr ¡¡¡¡Odio ser mujer!!!! –gritó para sí misma.

¡Así que estaba de mal humor, y todo! Conteniendo la risa, nos vestimos para ir a desayunar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Me echasteis de menos? Jejeje. No se que pondré en el siguiente capitulo... ¡¡¡Se me olvido todo lo que tenía pensado!!! Pero no pasa nada, algo se me ocurrirá....

Besitos!!!!


	7. Intentos fallidos

**Amps14: **No, no es tan malo, pero tú imagínate que de repente te levantas una mañana con eso en la cama. Yo les daría un infarto a todo el castillo con mi grito, pero bueno... . este capítulo es casi todo de lo mismo, pero ya en el siguiente habrá más acción. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo. Besos.

**strega-in-progress:** Hola!! No te preocupes, no lo dejaré colgado, no me gusta dejar algo a medias... aunque esté recibiendo muy pocos reviews, o me importa, que se diviertan los que lo leen y punto. Me encanta que te guste el fic D

**Joanne Distte: **jejeje, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad!!! Acabo de leer tu e-mail, no tengo tiempo de mirar la página pero me encanta la idea, muchísimas gracias. Seguí tu consejo sobre escribir las ideas . lo tengo todo anotadito . besitos!!

7.Cap. Intentos fallidos

-No pasa nada, Gina, en el baño tienes todo lo que necesitas. –repitió Alicia.

-Grrrrrr ¡¡¡¡Odio ser mujer!!!! –gritó para sí misma.

¡Así que estaba de mal humor, y todo! Conteniendo la risa, se vistieron para ir a desayunar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Gina? –preguntó Rachel amablemente más tarde.

-Me duele un poco un hue... –George se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía de eso y tosió. -....ovario. –y sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora? –preguntó Clara sin dejar de mirar a su filete con ojos de "ven aquí, pequeño, que te voy a enseñar yo algo"

-Historia de la Magia. –dijo Alicia mirando a Fred. –Oye, ¿no os parece que Weasley está algo deprimido?

-Sí. –murmuró George aunque sólo lo oyó Michelle que le sonrió tristemente.

Se dirigieron hacia el aula de Historia de Magia hablando sobre ello y se sentaron en la última fila de pupitres para hablar tranquilamente sobre ello. Alicia, Clara y Rachel los miraron extrañadas y se sentaron donde siempre: en la tercera fila donde la ventana.

Michelle empezó a escribir una nota en un trozo de pergamino para pasárselo luego a Georgina.

M- ¿Y por qué no le mandas indirectas? Se supone q t conoce mucho y eso... se dará en seguida cuenta. A de más, es muy listo. Inténtalo!!!

G- ¿Estás loca? Pensaría que le estoy tirando los tejos. ¿Y si me intenta besar? Estoy demasiado buena como para que se resista, y no me gusta pegarle una torta.... nunca nos hemos peleado.

M- ¿Qué clase de relación podéis tener para que con otro cuerpo piense que le estás tirando los tejos? ¡Tío, que es tu gemelo!

G- ... (N/A: supuestamente es un corte de manga.... usar la imaginación)

M- No te enfades que era broma... ¿Qué tal si te hablamos al lado de él y te llamo George?

G- ¡Qué lista eres! Como se nota que no usas nada las neuronas... ¡¡¡Se te van a oxidar!!! Tengo una idea mejor. Joder pero que bueno estoy...

M- Y dale con lo de que estás bueno... en fin, ¡Soñar es gratis!

G- Calla que a ti nunca Cedric se ha dado la vuelta para mirarte el culo, ni Malfoy te lo ha tocado...

M- ¿Tú que coño sabes? A de más, a la gente ahora le va el masoquismo, no lo tengas en cuenta.

G- EN-VI-DIO-SA

Michelle le sacó la lengua, hizo una arruga con el pergamino y probó su puntería con la papelera que había en la otra hilera de mesas a su izquierda... aunque sabía de sobra que lo que se llama puntería no tenía, y le dio en la espalda a un chico... un chico pelirrojo...

Fred miró molesto a la bola de pergamino y buscó con la mirada al culpable. Vio a Michelle haciendo gestos raros y vocalizando mucho para que le devolviera el pergamino.

Sonrió maliciosamente y sin apartar los ojos de la chica empezó a desenvolverlo mientras Michelle hacía más exagerados los gestos y la chica nueva, esa tal Georgina de intercambio le decía que lo hiciera...

La abrió por completo y empezó a leer....

M- ¿Y por qué no le mandas indirectas? Se supone q t conoce mucho y eso... se dará en seguida cuenta. A de más, es muy listo. Inténtalo!!!

Todo pasó muy rápido, de pronto se encontró en el suelo y una maraña de pelo se le quitó de la cara cuando Michelle se levantó de encima suyo... con la nota en la mano. La lanzó a la papelera, que emitió un sonoro eructo.

-....y los greamlins arrancaron la cabeza al rey de Inglaterra cuando sus caballeros...

Binns no se había empanado de nada. Suspirando de alivio, Michelle volvió a sentarse al lado de una pelirroja que la fulminaba con la mirada escandalizada por el "atentado".

Fred se había quedado tan intrigado por el contenido de la nota que a punto estuvo de meter la mano en la papelera, pero al ver como una alargada lengua relamía los bordes, desistió.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención eran los gestos de esa chica. Los había visto en otra persona... en ese momento estaba arrancando trocitos de un pergamino y los metía en el tintero. Luego, por la parte que no mojaba, los sujetaba y empezaba a lanzárselos a Michelle manchándola e irritándola.

Sonrió melancólico. A George le habría caído bastante bien. ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Por qué no le había avisado ni se había despedido?

Todo era demasiado sospechoso... ni siquiera la neurótica de su madre les había mandado cartas ni se había aparecido por ahí... tenía la sensación de que era el único que no sabía lo que estaba pasando... era como si George no se hubiera ido nunca, como si siguiera ahí... parecería una estupidez, pero notaba su presencia.

Dos semanas más tarde, Fred no pudo evitar querer encontrar una solución a eso. Le parecía estúpido lo que tenía pensado y por ello no se atrevió a probarlo en las dos semanas anteriores, pero, ¡demonios! Tres semanas sin George eran demasiado. Había hablado con Dumbledore pero sólo decía estúpidas excusas, y a todo esto.. ¿Por qué George no le mandaba de una vez una lechuza?

Si al menos tuviera el mapa del merodeador... pero ya se lo había dado a Harry, claro que tampoco le importaría mucho que le echara un vistazo... era una estupidez, pero ¿Por qué no iba a funcionar?

-Esta valentía Gryffindor tuya...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -murmuró irritado.

-Admítelo, ¡Tienes miedo de decírselo!

-No digas tonterías, te recuerdo que yo quería que leyera la nota...

Estaban en la sala común, Fred estaba en un rincón hablando con Harry seriamente. ¡Le gustaría tanto saber de qué hablaban! Pero no pintaba para nada en la conversación, ahora era una Yelsaew.

Harry se marchó un momento y subió a su habitación mientras Fred quedaba sentado en el sillón mirando las llamas con el ceño fruncido.

Lo que no se daba cuenta es de que tenía la mirada perdida en los ojos de su gemelo, y que Michelle estaba observando atentamente sus reacciones. Harry fue con un pergamino en la mano y se dirigía a Fred. George lo debía de haber reconocido y sonreía.

-¡Bien! –masculló. –Venga, míralo, míralo... estoy delante de ti... míralo...

Michelle dudó un poco antes de gritar "Accio"

Sin mirarlo, fue a tirarlo al fuego...

(A cámara lenta)

-¡El mapa! –gritó Harry al verlo en manos de una extraña.

-¡El fuego! –bramó Fred al verlo en peligro.

-NoOoOoOoO –gritaron George, Fred y Harry tirándose como un portero a un penalti que está en el otro extremo de la portería. La voz les salía rara por el efecto de la cámara lenta...

Una montañita humana apareció en medio de la alfombra de la sala común de los leones en frente del fuego.

Michelle era la que más cerca estaba, estiró un brazo... la esquinita ya se estaba poniendo marrón, pronto saldría la llama...

-¿Qué coño hacéis? –el menor de los Weasley le arrebató el mapa de un manotazo y ayudó a sus hermanos ya su amigo a levantarse. Se quedó con cara rara al ver a Georgina con cara de yo-a-ti-te-he-visto-antes.

-Ronnie, aparta tus manos de eso. –dijo Fred antipáticamente, y arrebatándole el mapa a su hermano, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Miró a su alrededor y, viendo que eran el centro de atención, se lo guardó en el bolsillo sonriendo con cara de ir-a-mirar-a-vuestra-abuela.

-¡¡Ron, Fred!! –dijo una voz chillona.

De una esquina donde había una mesa llena de libros, salió Percy Weasley y se acercó a ellos sacando pecho. Por la insignia, debía haber estado toda la tarde limpiándola pues brillaba de tal manera que dañaba los ojos.

-¿Sí, Percy? –preguntó molesto Ron.

-Percy, vete con tu cara de moco a asustar a esos de primero. –le dijo George con un gesto vago.

Todos la miramos muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué has dicho, Yelsaew? –Percy parpadeó muy confuso. Nunca antes nadie le había tratado así. Sí le habían puesto muecas por la espalda y todo eso, pero nunca le habían insultado, y menos un nuevo.... aunque esa cara ya la había visto antes.

-Lo que has oído, Weasley. –George se dio cuenta al oír su nuevo apellido, Yelsaew, de que lo que acababa de decir no estaba bien.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno.

-¡¡Percy, que yo no hice nada!!

-Diez por ti, Ron. –y pomposamente se fue hacia su mesa llena de libros.

Todos, enfurruñados, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones... y Michelle con el mapa del merodeador en las manos. Le encantaba desquiciar a George, a de más, nunca había estado tan unida a él... y no quería romper eso. Aunque no sabía porque. ¡¡También cuando era chico era su amiga!! ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces? ¡No le estaría empezando a gustar!

Sacó aquel extraño pergamino. Estaba en blanco y parecía antiguo... ¿Qué más les daba a los otros cuatro que lo tirara al fuego? Potter lo había llamado mapa... Con un gruñido lo guardó en el baúl y se fue a la cama.

Sólo faltaba una semana para que George dejara de ser chica.

&&Hola&&

¡¡¡Qué tal, gente!!! Espero que os halla gustado. Por favor, dejar review!!! Aunque sea un simple "Me gusta" o "Muy aburrido" no importa, pero dejar algo! Como si es un punto pa decirme q leísteis!!! Besos a todos!!


	8. Adiós, Georgina

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que mi adorada madre consideró que tenía que castigarme sin ordenador... TT siento haberos dejado tirados tanto tiempo, no volverá a pasar; he encontrado un método para poder escribir cuando a mi madre le den esas locuras, lo siento o

**amsp14: **Hola!! Lo siento, en este fic no vuelve a ser George hasta el final, pero ya el siguiente capitulo será él. Besos.

**safrie:** hola!! Es la primera vez que te veo por aki, ¿no? Me alegro que te guste y siento la tardanza. Besos.

**ultimate spider:** bueno espero que ya hayas acabado de leerlo y que te haya gustado -.- nos vemos ;)

**Joanne Distte:** Hola de nuevo!! A ver q te parece este cap. Teng poko tiempo asi q ya me despido. Gracias por todo lo de la página y por aconsejar a gente mi fic! .

**strega-in-progress:** hola! Siento haber tardado tanto.... tranquila, el secretismo ya se está acabando... besotes!!

**SaraMeliss:** hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustara! Haber si hablamos mas por el msn, pero al estar castigada las pocas veces que entraba en un ciber no estabas -.- venga besos!

**algida:** si?? Te gusta?? Yuuuppiiii!!! Ala, ya toy mas feliz que un niño con una piruleta :P gracias por el rr. Besos.

**IrePotter:** holaaaaa!!!! Q tal tia!! Ya esta colgada la historia? No he tenido tiempo a ir a verla, pero te prometo q en seguida ire a dejarte rr. Oye, no puedo contestarte porq esta mi madre x aki q no me deja ... ya te escribire mas en el rr ;) besos wapisima!!!

8.Cap. Adiós, Georgina

_Ya no me conformo con escribirte cosas bonitas, tengo que verte y hablar con tigo cara a cara. Eres maravillosa y quiero conocerte... ¿Te viene bien a las 7:00 en el campo de quidditch? Un beso de_

_Tu Admirador Secreto_

-Al fin podremos saber quien es el cazurro que nos da la tabarra cada mañana con sus poemas estúpidos. –comentó Alicia en voz alta en el desayuno.

-¿Vas a ir, Gina? –le preguntó Clara cogiendo una fuente de patatas tras amenazar a uno de tercero que quería la mitad.

-No. –contestó con simpleza guardándose la carta en el bolsillo. –Que se joda.

-Que poco romántica y sensible. –comentó Rachel indignada. –Pobre chico, ¡Puede estar escuchándote en este momento decir todas esas barbaridades.

-Mejor: así no perderá el tiempo esperándome en el campo porque no voy a ir.

-Pobrecito: sólo te queda media semana para que estés en el colegio... ¡Dale una oportunidad! ¡Mira que más de uno ha venido a camelarte y no has aceptado a ninguno! –dijo Michelle con malicia.

-No me molan los tíos... –al ver que la miraban raro añadió –... de Hogwarts. A de más, ya sabéis que me gusta uno de mi colegio. Estaría traicionando. –inventó sobre la marcha recordando las "pijadas" de ese estilo que solían decir las tías.

-Así se habla. –añadió Rachel mientras Alicia y Clara intercambiaban miradas suspicaces.

-Media semana y vendrá George. –festejó Lee con una sonrisa. –Después de pegarle una paliza por no avisar podríamos hacer una fiestecita.

-Sí. ¿Tenemos munición para festejarlo por todo lo alto? –preguntó Fred con interés.

Lee se quedó un momento pensando y contando con los dedos unos instantes antes de contestar con tono inseguro:

-Pues... necesitamos golosinas y cerveza de mantequilla, pero artículos de broma si que tenemos.

-Vale. Iremos mañana por el viernes a las 6:00 a Hogsmeade. ¿Te viene bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No; estaré ocupadísimo haciendo deberes. –declaró en tono burlón y con ironía. –No se tú, pero mirarme el ombligo no lo llamo "estar ocupado"

Fred le dio una colleja mientras Lee se metía una cucharada de cereales en la boca, la que casi mete hasta la campanilla.

-¡¡Ggaaaa gabullo!!

-Yo también te quiero, Lee.

Lee lo miró con cara de "ya te daré yo a ti bromita" e intentó distraerlo con otro tema de conversación.

-Por cierto, ¿has vuelto a pedirle el mapa a Harry?

-Sí, pero ha desaparecido; hemos hecho el encantamiento convocador pero no viene ni nada. Le he prometido que cuando vuelva George le ayudaremos.

-Ajá... ¡¡¡Ostia pero que buena está esa tía!!! –dijo mirando hacia las puertas del gran comedor.

Fred giró la cabeza con rapidez mientras Lee metía medio tarro de sal en el zumo del pelirrojo.

-¿De que hablas, Lee? Yo no veo a nadie. –dijo sin girar aún la cabeza.

-¡Oh...! Es que acaba de salir. –se excusó sonriendo.

-¿De qué casa era? –preguntó Fred para ver si podía adivinar de quién hablaba.

-No me fijaba en eso precisamente, amigo. –dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Fred contestó a la sonrisa y tomó el vaso de zumo y se lo llevó a los labios...

-¿Qué miras? –le preguntó molesto a Lee; tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la mesa y se mordía el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, sin pestañear. –No habrás echado algo al zumo, ¿no? –preguntó suspicaz olfateando el zumo con el ceño fruncido y desconfianza.

-¿Yo? –preguntó exageradamente. -¿Cómo te atreves?

-Entonces bebe un poco. –le dijo dándole la copa.

Cuando Lee se la llevó a los labios, Fred se la quitó riendo.

-Vale, te creo. –y bebió.

Lee se arrepintió en seguida de la "inocente bromita" cuando toda su cara estuvo llena de zumo. Fred lo había intentado tragar, pero lo acabó escupiendo... a su amigo que estaba delante de él.

-Coff... coff... coff... ¡¡¡¡Lee!!!! –Fred le dio otra colleja pero más fuerte.

-¡¡Joder Fred!! –gritó Lee molesto por el golpe. -¿Pero qué coño tienes? ¿Síndrome de Chucky o qué?

En un lugar del castillo, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, a las seis y media de la tarde, cuatro chicas se divertían mirando una revista femenina de dicho colegio.

Por primera vez, George, podía ver lo que era la "Hogwarts girl", y no le gusto ver el nombre de Cedric Digory tantas veces. Al final, entre consejos de maquillaje, fotos de profesores en malos momentos (Sprout bizca haciendo una mueca después de estornudar que le perseguirá por el resto de mi vida en las pesadillas) listas de "mejor culo de Hogwarts" ect ect ect. Lo que le agradó fue ver que Fred y él tenían una buena posición entre los solteros más deseados del colegio.

Al final, se vio envuelto en un tema en el que no podía hablar (por mucho que Michelle le prestara ropa y le aconsejara, nunca había podido ponerse ropa de marca ni que estuviera de moda, y no podía opinar) así que prefirió "huir"diciendo que se iba a dar una vuelta.

Recorrió los pasillos y las escaleras para salir en los jardines. Al pasar por el tercero se cruzó con Fred y estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritarle que que coño hacía y no se daba cuenta de que tenía a su hermano delante de las narices. Fred se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido como muchas otras veces y siguió su camino.

Paseó por los jardines y por el borde del lago y del bosque prohibido, se acercó al campo de quidditch y lo bordeó para volver al castillo.

No había seguido intentando ayudar a Fred para que se diese cuenta de que era él, pero Michelle le inquietaba. No conseguía saber porque no quería que Fred lo descubriese, y siempre que intentaba algo, ella lo chafaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Sabía que vendrías! –le dijo una voz con un deje de emoción evidente.

Se dió la vuelta sin entender y le vio. ¡¡¡AG!!! ¡Qué era esa cosa! ¡¡¡Mierda!!! ¿Dónde estaba? Cercanías del campo de quidditch. ¿Qué hora era? ¡¡¡Las 7:15!!! ¿Eso era su admirador secreto?

-¡¡¡¡AAAAGGGG!!!! –involuntariamente dio un salto hacia atrás. -¡¡Nooooo!! Perdona, es que iba yo por aquí y, nada hombre, que... me he dejado el gas encendido y tengo que irme.

-¿Cómo? –dijo sin entender. Nunca había oído emplear la palabra "gas" con esa expresión, y no se le ocurrió que pudiera ser algo muggle. –No te vayas, por favor, he esperado tanto este momento...

-¡Si pero es que tenga prisa! –dijo dándose cuenta de que lo del gas no servía para nada. –Mira tú que mala suerte que tengo que ir a darle esta cestita con ranas de chocolate a mi abuelita que está muy enferma y vive en el bosque, no quiero hacerla esperar... –dijo rápidamente.

-¡Te acompaño!

-Joder que nooooo. ¡Que he dejado a mis hijos solos en casa y fíjate tú a ver si va un psicópata de esos y los encuentra! –estaba tan desesperado por huir de ahí que no se dio cuenta de que lo que decía no tenía sentido.

-¡Te acompaño!

-¡Que no coño que me dejes! –dijo apresurando el paso hacia el castillo. Para su horror pronto lo vio caminando a su lado y hablándole cual Romeo a su Julieta. –¡Joder que pesado eres, cómprate un tamagochi y dile esas mariconadas a él!

Después de unas cuantas frases bordes, un par de tortas, unas cuantas escapadas por los pasadizos y varios hechizos, Georgina se vio jadeando y cerrando la puerta de la habitación con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No ibas a dar una vuelta? –preguntó Michelle mirándola de reojo.

-Eso quería hacer. –resopló. -¿Estás sola?

-Alicia y Rachel están en la biblioteca y Clara en la ducha. ¿por?

-Quiero hablar con tigo. –dijo sentándose en frente suyo.

-Dime.

-Mándame un _oblibiate_. –dijo desesperado.

-¿Qué?

George respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. La imagen del admirador le vino a la mente y puso una mueca de asco. Los abrió y vio a Michelle mirándolo preocupado.

Con un movimiento de varita, Michelle convocó un cubo y se lo puso al chico bajo la barbilla.

-Échalo todo.

-¿Qué?

-Es que pusiste una cara que parecía que ibas a potar, y como el baño está ocupado...

George bufó y apartó el cubo de debajo de la barbilla.

-Pff, y dime, ¿Cómo te pondrías tú si Flint apareciera engominado con raya al medio, los dientes más largos y sacaos que nunca, más virolo que de costumbre, y mirándote de una forma a lo beso-el-suelo-que-pisas?

-¡¡AAAAGGGG!! –gritó saltando involuntariamente hacia atrás.

-Exacto, y eso que tú no lo has visto. Me ha perseguido por todo el castillo.

Michelle puso cara de asco, que empezó a relajarse de repente y echó una sonora carcajada. Acabó a cuatro patas con una mano en el estómago y otra golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

-No, si ahora se ríe. –el tono de George era tan desesperado que parecía estar a punto de saltar por la ventana.

George se vio rodeado de pronto de brazos y pelos que no le deseaban ver nada mientras le besuqueaban y gritaban.

-¡Te vamos a echar de menos!

-¡Ay Gina te escribiremos!

-No si se le coge cariño a la capuya y todo.

George les sonrió antes de coger el baúl y hacerle un hechizo levitador. La acompañaron hasta la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore, y después de medio ahogarla con los abrazos, subió las escaleras.

Picó a la puerta y el sonriente director le abrió.

-Pasa, Georgina, Fred está esperando a su gemelo, nos acompañará hasta que vuelva. –le guiñó un ojo.

-El señor Weasley volverá dentro de unos minutos. –dijo cuando nos sentamos todos.

George no recordaba exactamente la hora en la que se convirtió en chica, pero parecía ser que Dumbledore sí. Estuvo hablando con él y con Fred unos diez minutos y luego se hizo un incómodo silencio mientras el director se paseaba por el despacho toqueteando los objetos esos raros y hablando con los cuadros.

Fred y él intercambiaron unas miradas antes de mirar a otro sitio. Se fijó en Fawkes con una sonrisa recordando el primer día que lo había visto cuando la voz del director lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts, señor Weasley.

-¿Eh? –preguntó distraídamente.

Al volver la cara vio al sonriente director y la cara de horror de Fred.


	9. Fiesta

_**Hola! Siento haberos hecho tanto esperar, pero con el castigo encima... me cuesta mucho escribir... creo que conseguiré que me quiten el castigo los viernes :P a ver si vienen tiempos mejores... me voy q ya empiezo a hablr raro. Disfrutarlo.**_

_**Sara Meliss: **Jajaja, aquí actualicé como pediste. Espero que te guste, besos._

_**Algida: **siento haberte hecho esperar... sorry... _

_**Joanne Distte: **gasias, con 15 añinos y aun con faltas de ortografía...sorry. No te pude contestar al e-mail aún, perdón TT. Espero poder actualizar la próxima vez más rápido._

_**Safrie: **me encanta ver que hay gente nueva que lee el fic :D Si tardé demasiado... es que estando castigada... en fin, que no tengo escusa, lo siento... tranqui que ni se me ocurriría dejar un fic sin acabar._

_**Amsp:** jejejeeeee... no creas que acabará pronto... bueno, en realidad no lo se, pero tengo muchos cabos por atar, a Michelle la tendré que liar con alguien... y a Fred y George también. Tranqui, nada de tríos.. ajajja taluego!_

_**Cris: **ala! Ya actualice! La otra historia espero no tardar en actualizar... pero con esto espero que te relajes un poko en el pasillo con lo de q continue (jejeje, sabes q es coña ;P)_

_**Ultimate spider: **hola! No se porq me hace tanta ilusión recibir rr tuyos! Muchas gracias.. espero que este no te desilusione... hasta pronto._

_9.Cap. Fiesta_

_-Señor Weasley, tranquilícese. –dijo con voz grave Dumbledore. _

_Fred estaba de pie frente a George y le había gritado unas cuantas cosas nada agradables. _

_-¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice? –casi le gritó, pero se sentó fulminando con la mirada a su gemelo. _

_-Todo lo que a ocurrido no ha sido por voluntad de su hermano. Por equivocación, tomó una poción que transformó su género. Si se lo hubiera contado a alguien, habría quedado para siempre en ese aspecto. Era demasiado arriesgado. Y no solo eso, intentó hacérselo saber de manera indirecta. El señor Weasley no lo sabía pero también era demasiado peligroso, así que tras algunos intentos, les lancé un hechizo aturdidor. _

_-Ya. –dijo secamente. -¿Y cuanta gente lo sabía? Lo sabía usted, ¿Quién más lo sabía? _

_-Michelle me vio transformarme. Ella lo sabía todo. _

_Ese fue un duro golpe para Fred, saber de repente que no sólo había estado fuera de la vida de su hermano durante un mes, pero que una mujer había estado de lleno en ella. _

_-¿Sabes qué? –le dijo fríamente mirándole de arriba abajo con desprecio. –es muy difícil cabrearse con tigo si vas vestido de tía... _

_Dumbledore empezó a llorar de la risa con George. La falda enseñaba las robustas piernas, para nada femeninas, llenas de pelos pelirrojos rizados, y en el pecho había una abultación que era el sujetador vacío. _

_Con un movimiento de varita por parte de Dumbledore, el contenido del baúl de George volvió a ser el de siempre, y también la ropa que llevaba. _

_-¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Es que yo por las mañanas estoy un poco espeso y me cuesta vestirme... _

_-¡No! –dijo Fred mordiéndose el labio inferior. -¡Puff! Como te envidio. ¡No sabía que Alicia usara tanga! _

_-Y eso que no viste el conjunto de escobas. –George cerró los ojos mordiéndose también el labio. –pero la que tiene mejor cuerpo es Rachel. _

_-Tomo nota –dijo golosamente Fred. _

_-No, ni la mires. Rachel es del estilo de enamorarse. No entiende lo de amigos con derecho a roce ni lo rollos. La harías daño y ya le he cogido cariño. _

_-Bah. –le reprochó Fred con mal humor. -¿Y Clara y Michelle? _

_-Michelle es muy normalita, y Clara... ¿Te acuerdas de la minifalda rosa que llevaba en la fiesta de Hogsmeade? ¿No estaba mal, verdad? Pues en bragas se lo he mirado tanto cuando no estaba Michelle que no sé que habrá pensado. Por cierto, ¿qué hacemos en los jardines? Se suponía que volvíamos a la habitación. _

_-No, nos vamos a la casa de los gritos: te hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa. _

_-Menos mal que era sorpresa. _

_-Ya ves. _

_Fred tocó el nudo y el árbol dejó de sacudir las ramas. Caminaron por el pasadizo hasta la sala. Había sido mejorada y parecía un lugar tétrico perfecto para una fiesta de Halloween. A nadie le importó que ya hubiera pasado el día y dejaron a un lado la decoración. _

_-¡¡¡SORPRESA! _

_-¡Cerveza de mantequilla! –gritó George pasando literalmente de la gente. –Era coña, ¡venga un abrazo, Lee! _

_-¡Ya se te echaba de menos y todo, George! ¡A Fred le faltaba chispa! –dijo Alicia tras abrazarle chasqueando los dedos. _

_-¡A mí no me falta nada! Cuando quieras te lo demuestro. –le dijo Fred al oído aunque todo el mundo lo pudo oír. Alicia puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó. _

_-A partir de ahora me mantendré alejado de tus pociones. –Le informó George a Michelle con una sonrisa. –Por cierto, ¿sabes que soy George, no? _

_-Ya te pedí perdón por eso, ¿Qué más quieres? –Michelle rebuscó en sus bolsillos y encontró. –Toma, una rana medio empezada. Quédate con el cromo. _

_-¿Cuándo les contarás a las chicas lo mío? Ya sabes, lo de que estuvieron un mes... _

_-Sí, si, si, ya se de qué hablas. ¿Es que corre prisa? Me van a matar por no haberselo dicho antes... se lo diré mañana. _

_-Cuando quieras. A mí me da igual, como si se entera todo el colegio. _

_-Dale tiempo al tiempo. _

_15 botellas más tarde... _

_-Con esos ojitos, tio, con esos ojitos, tio, con esos ojitos. –musitaba Michelle mirando desde la otra punta a George. _

_-¿Hum? –preguntó Jack Tomphson, un chico que le había perseguido durante toda la noche y que en ese momento estaba sentado junto a ella contando y besando las botellas que había alrededor (uno, dos, tres... yo a ti ya te había visto, amiga mía, vuelve a la cola) _

_-Ojitos azules bonitos... –Michelle ni siquiera se enteraba de que estaba hablando lo que pensaba. _

_-¿Telarañas? ¿Dónde? –Jack estaba a otras. _

_-Culito hermoso _

_-...si, pero no es seguro... uno no se puede fiar de el hombre del tiempo... _

_-griiii essos pectorales _

_-...y yo le dije que pa Expelliarmo su madre... _

_-esas pieeeernecitas tan monas... _

_-...pero la metamorfosis es una pijada... _

_-me encantan los pelirrojos... _

_-el azul y el amarrillo crean una sensación de bienestar mental muy interesante.. _

_-¿Y si me lanzo? _

_-Mayormente... _

_-Venga va. –Michelle se intentó levantar, pero las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza volvieron con una intensidad tan grande que por un momento pensó que le habían dado un martillazo en la frente. _

_-¡¡Michelle! –Rachel se acercó a ella y la sentó en el sillón dejando a Jack hablando sobre la fotosíntesis a una estantería. –Esto se te pasará. Tranquila. _

_-No, Rachel, se acabó, voy a lanzarme. –le dijo con los ojos medio abiertos y cara de sufrimiento. –Tengo que decírselo. _

_-¿De que hablas? –la obligó a volver a sentarse en el sillón donde la chica se resistió un cacho. _

_-¡De George! _

_-No es el mejor momento, ni estás en las mejores condiciones. _

_-Está decidido, ayúdame a levantarme, voy y se lo dirrrré... –Michelle se acercó peligrosamente a George. –Mira George, tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante, ¿eh? Ya lo he consultado con el tarot, la almohada y la sopa y dicen que me lance así que yo, me lanzo, porque si me lo dice el tarot, pues mira, yo, desconfío, si me lo dice la almohada, me lo pienso, pero si me lo dice la sopa, una riiiiica sopa de fideitos con un diente de ajo, avecrem, colorante alimenticio, sal, agua, y un chorritín de aceite... pos yo voy a saco._

-¡¡Michelle! –dijo clara acercándose corriendo. Tienes que venir, es tu hermana, está muy mal.

Michelle estaba enfadada y ofendida con su hermana por lo que había hecho, pero dudó antes de aceptar a ir a verla.

No estaba en estado de animar a alguien, y menos de aguantar quejas, y las escaleras de los siete pisos se le hacia interminables, por suerte, George se ofreció a acompañarla hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda pasando por algunos atajos haciendo el camino mas rápido.

Dando tumbos entró en la sala común y vio a su hermana con un camisón semi trasparente, el pelo sucio y el rimel corrido de haber llorado apretaba en la mano algo con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Se sentó a su lado y ladeando la cabeza (mas bien la cabeza se ladeó sola) la escuchó.

-Michelle, menos mal que has venido. –dijo llorando de nuevo y abrazándola. –No sabes lo que me ha pasado. En la fiesta de hoy... en seguida me he encontrado a dos que me hacían caso... me los lleve a la habitación y.. cuando acabamos me quede dormida. Me desperté al poco... es horrible, no sabes lo que tenía al lado de la cama.

Michelle se estaba enterando a medias aun a sus esfuerzos.

-¿El qué?

-Había esto. –Penélope le pasó todo lo que tenía en la mano apartando la mirada para no tener que verlo otra vez.


End file.
